Aprendiendo a ser padres
by Coraline Jones
Summary: Traducción autorizada de "Parenting Class" de IcyPanther.Los alumnos de sexto año deberán tomar una clase de orientación familiar. Hermione, Draco y Harry estarán en el mismo grupo.¿Sobrevivirán la prueba, o ser padres será demasiado para ellos? Dramione
1. ¡Ni lo pienses!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino a JK y la WB.

Esta es la traducción del fic "Parenting Class" original de IcyPanther, que me ha dado permiso de traer su maravillosa historia al español. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. El link al original es: http: /www. /s/ 2064124/1 /Parenting Class (quitar espacios)

Gracias a mi beta, Neko90-bcn por haberse tomado el tiempo de corregirme los errores. Sin más, aquí está el primer capítulo:

* * *

"Aprendiendo a ser padres"

_I. "¡Ni lo pienses!"_

-¿De qué crees que se tratará esta nueva clase?- preguntó Ronald Weasley, arrugando la pecosa nariz mientras releía el anuncio que le había llegado a todos los alumnos de sexto esa mañana durante el desayuno.

-Es una clase de orientación familiar- dijo Hermione Granger, sus ojos color miel irradiando emoción. -Dumbledore quiere que tengamos experiencia siendo parte de una familia y práctica en el cuidado de los más pequeños.-

-¿Pero porqué?- protestó el pelirrojo, metiendo el papel en la bolsa de su pantalón. -Ya tengo mucha experiencia en mi casa. Tengo cinco hermanos mayores y una hermana menor que yo, ¡Por Merlín! ¿Necesito más experiencia? -

-Bueno Ron,- dijo Harry, -no todos tenemos una familia tan grande como tú. Digo, yo tengo a Dudley que se podría clasificar como un hermano pero Hermione no tiene ninguno.Tampoco Dean o Lavender-

-Aparte Ron - rió la castaña -si eres tan bueno como dices, ¡entonces tendrás la calificación más alta! Tómalo como una clase fácil de pasar.- El rostro de Ron se iluminó considerablemente y los tres continuaron su camino hasta la Torre Este en silencio, toda su energía yéndose en la pronunciada subida.

-¿Quién en su sano juicio pone una clase hasta acá arriba?- dijo jadeando Ron –Digo, Trelawney tiene la suya en la Torre Norte, pero al menos sabemos hay una escalera, ¡y conocemos un pasadizo secreto! Dinos Harry, ¿el mapa no muestra ningún pasadizo secreto por aquí? -

-Nop, lo siento amigo- dijo Harry con una mueca. -¿Crees que tal vez podamos crear un pasadizo Hermione?-

-¡No podemos hacer eso!- exclamó Hermione, deteniéndose para mirar a sus amigos -¡el castillo fue construido tal y como es, no debemos cambiar nada!-

-¿Ni siquiera un pequeño, diminuto, mini pasadizo?- rogó Ron.

-No- dijo determinadamente, poniendo punto final al asunto. -Ahora apúrense o llegaremos tarde- Caminando un poco mas rápido, los tres amigos llegaron al salón exactamente once minutos y treinta y seis segundos después.

-Bueno, hemos llegado- dijo Harry viendo la puerta frente a ellos -¿Entramos?-

Hermione rodó sus ojos y abrió la puerta, dando un gritito de asombro al ver el salón de clases. Era más o menos la mitad del tamaño del Gran Comedor, con pupitres alineados ordenadamente. Estudiantes de todas las casas estaban sentados con sus amigos, dando vistazos nerviosos a una puerta cerrada en la parte de atrás del salón, donde estaba la maestra.

Un gran candelabro de cristal colgaba en medio de la habitación, velas chispeando entre las joyas. Había una alfombra ornamentada en rojo y gris, era el único salón que sabían estaba alfombrado. Fotos en marcos de oro adornaban las paredes, todos ellos con imágenes en movimiento.

-Este no es realmente un salón de clases- dijo Hermione, sentándose en un pupitre vacío -en Historia de Hogwarts dice que es una sala de conferencias para los profesores, la cual usan para planear eventos y los horarios de clases. En 1944, los prefectos utilizaron este cuarto como punto de reunión.-

-¿Están todos los de sexto año aquí?- preguntó Harry, observando alrededor del gran salón. En una esquina a lo lejos estaba Draco Malfoy, con sus piernas encima de otro pupitre, y Crabbe y Goyle sentados uno a cada lado suyo.

Unos cuantos Hufflepuffs estaban sentados en el centro del salón y los de Ravenclaw abarcaban las primeras filas. Otros estudiantes estaban desparramados en el salón, platicando con sus grupitos o simplemente callados.

-Parece que tenemos casa llena- comentó Dean Thomas, sentándose en una silla junto a Ron. -¿Porqué creen que nos han citado a todos al mismo tiempo? ¿Podrá una maestra aguantarnos a todos?-

-Supongo que si podrían, si no fuera por ciertas personas de nuestra clase- dijo Ron mirando significativamente a la esquina donde se encontraban los de Slytherin. -Pero si es raro…-

Dos fuertes aplausos captaron la atención de la clase y todos se callaron, volteando a ver hacia el frente del salón. Una pequeña mujer estaba ahí parada, su pelo negro a la altura de sus orejas, con broches sosteniendo algunos de los mechones más cortos. Vestía una túnica morada, y tenía la varita en su mano izquierda.

-Bienvenidos a la clase de Integración familiar- dijo con una amplia sonrisa. -Yo soy la Profesora Tobin, y los tendré a todos las primeras semanas de este año escolar. Si hay alguien que no sea de sexto año, y accidentalmente han llegado hasta aquí, háganme el favor de retirarse- Nadie se movió.

-Muy bien, primero que nada, me gustaría anunciar el programa de clases para este año. El Quidditch será cancelado por ahora y reiniciará en Febrero- continuó, ignorando los gritos de asombro de los jugadores de Quidditch. -Esta clase solo será de hoy hasta el final de Octubre. Durante este tiempo, algunas de las clases que normalmente tienen pueden ser cambiadas para acomodarlas a las necesidades de sus "encargos".- Aquí varios alumnos se miraron asustados.

-¿Profesora?- preguntó Hermione levantando su mano. -Comprendo que esta es una clase de Integración Familiar, pero ¿nos podría decir por favor de que se trata?-

-A eso voy, señorita Granger- dijo la profesora con una risita ahogada. -Estoy segura que varios de ustedes estarán contentos con la siguiente parte- dijo, volteando a ver a la clase. -Esta será la única vez en que nos reuniremos aquí. De hecho, esta será la última vez que tendrán esta clase-. Varias cejas se alzaron incrédulamente, pero Tobin continuó.

-Hoy serán distribuidos al azar en grupos de tres, dependiendo de lo cercano de sus horarios. Y si, podrá ser con miembros de otras casas- contestó antes de que le hicieran la pregunta.

-De ahora en adelante, sáltense esta clase y úsenla como clase libre, hasta que Integración Familiar termine. Será entonces cuando regresarán a sus clases normales. En su grupo de tres uno de ustedes será convertido en un niño de cinco años.-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡No puede hablar en serio!-

-¡Que ni lo piense!-

Exclamaciones de protesta se escucharon en todo el salón hasta que Tobin elevó su delgada mano pidiendo silencio. -No hay porqué exagerar las cosas- contestó calmadamente. -Cada dos semanas una persona diferente de su grupo será transformada y el niño anterior volverá a su estado normal. Cada "familia" por así decirlo, tendrá una pequeña casa para ellos dentro del castillo. Será ahí donde vivirán los próximos dos meses con su grupo.-

-¿Exactamente qué es lo que estamos aprendiendo de esto, profesora?- preguntó Hermione.

-A ser adultos responsables y maduros,- respondió la profesora puntualmente. -Como padre jamás deberán dejar a su hijo solo, al menos que hayan hecho arreglos con su pareja u otro amigo para cuidarlo. Sin embargo, _NO_ podrán tener ayuda de alguien más joven que ustedes. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?-

-¿Cómo seremos calificados en esto?- preguntó Parvati, sus ojos chispeando de entusiasmo por el proyecto.

-Su calificación se basará en que tan contento esté su pequeño, y que tan bien lo estén cuidando. Su encargo irá con ustedes a las clases que compartan con su compañero donde los profesores observaran su interacción con el niño.-

-¿Cuando seas tú el niño, tendrás recuerdos después de la edad de cinco años?- preguntó Hermione.

-La poción que estamos usando es muy complicada. El pequeño recordará los eventos de su pasado pero el guardián tomará el lugar de la madre o padre. Se verán por supuesto diferentes, pero para el pequeño ustedes serán sus padres. Usaremos otro hechizo para que toda la ropa del futuro niño sea encogida y le quede en cuanto la poción haya sido tomada. Si ya no hay mas preguntas, empezaré a formar los grupos.-

Hermione apretó fuertemente las manos de sus amigos, queriendo estar en el mismo grupo. – El primer grupo es Padma Patil, Seamus Finnigan, y Hannah Abbot. Por favor pasen al frente...-

Los tres estudiantes se pararon nerviosamente y caminaron hacia la maestra. -Solo diré esto una vez, así que presten atención- ordenó Tobin. -Le daré a cada grupo un mapa que los llevará a sus habitaciones temporales, donde ya están sus baúles. En la esquina superior del pergamino esta la contraseña. Dentro encontraran tres vasos. Por favor, cada quien tome uno y bébalo. Uno de los vasos tendrá la poción, en cuanto el contenido sea tomado, su proyecto habrá comenzado.-

Hannah tomó el pergamino y su grupito salio del aula, con una sonrisa de alivio en sus rostros. – El grupo dos es Ronald Weasley, Lavender Brown y Terry Boot.-

-Diviértete- susurró Hermione a Ron cuando se levantaba, unos segundos después el también ya había abandonado el salón, su cara con un leve tono verde.

-El grupo tres es Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter.-

-Esto no puede estar pasando- murmuró Hermione, poniéndose de pie y yendo al frente del salón, con Harry caminando protectivamente a su lado.

-Si el hurón intenta algo, me aseguraré de que se arrepienta- dijo Harry con una sonrisa siniestra. Draco se unió a los dos Gryffindors momentos después, con el ceño fruncido en su pálido rostro. Murmullos surgieron en todos los rincones del salón, mientras el par de Gryffindors miraba al Slytherin.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione mientras tomaba el mapa que le dio Tobin, sus ojos cafés mirando fijamente los grises de Draco. En silencio salió de salón, con el mapa firmemente sujeto en su mano.

-Escúchame bien Malfoy- gruñó Harry, deteniéndose una vez que se encontraban fuera del salón. -Si intentas hacerle algo a Hermione, lo pagarás-

-Sólo intentemos sobrevivir a esto- rogó Hermione. -Nada de peleas, insultos, o provocaciones ¿entendido? Es sólo por dos meses, ¿podríamos intentar llevarnos bien por ese periodo de tiempo?- Hermione tendió su mano, expectante, a Draco.

Draco vaciló antes de darle la mano rápidamente a Hermione y limpiársela en la túnica como si hubiese contraído algún germen. -Estoy haciendo esto solo para no reprobar la clase- siseó, fulminando a Hermione con la mirada.

-¿A donde se supone que debemos ir? - preguntó Harry, tratando a toda costa de evitar un altercado. El también quería pasar la clase y probar que podía vivir con el Slytherin por dos meses completos.

-La habitación está en el pasillo de Encantamientos- dijo Hermione viendo atentamente el mapa. -Nuestro retrato debe tener un bufón. La contraseña para los dos meses es "Parvulus"- En un silencio tenso, el trío caminó hacia su hogar temporal, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

_-No lo puedo creer, dos Gryffindors! Y tenían que ser la sangre sucia y el cara rajada. ¿Es que la vida pueda ser más cruel?- _se quejó internamente el Slytherin_. -Padre se pondrá furioso con esta situación...Debería hablar con Tobin para ver si me puedo poner en otro grupo, pero tengo la ligera sospecha que no lo hará.-_

_-Debería tener suerte que solo sea Malfoy,- _pensó Harry_. -¿Qué tal si me hubiera tocado con él, y Zabinni o Parkinson, o cualquier otro Slytherin en vez de Hermione? Creo que podrían haberme llevado a Voldemort como sacrificio, o me harían demasiado daño. Sí, tengo suerte que me haya tocado con Hermione.-_

_-Tal vez esto no será tan malo- _pensó Hermione_.-Si Ron estuviese aquí, seguro que ya habría problemas... con su temperamento y la boca de Malfoy, probablemente estaríamos metidos en graves problemas. Pero si todos seguimos nuestro pacto, todo debería de estar bien, ¿Verdad?-_

-Ya estamos aquí- dijo Hermione, con expresión pensativa. El trío estaba parado enfrente del retrato de un hombre vestido en un traje de bufón, color rojo y negro, y una gran mueca pintada en su cara.

-¡Ajá!- exclamó, haciendo malabares con varias pelotas verdes. -Ustedes deben ser el grupo que tengo a cargo. Yo soy Leviculus y estoy a su servicio. ¿Tienen la contraseña?-

-Parvulus- dijo Hermione claramente.

-Muy bien dicho- rió Leviculus entre dientes. -Les abriré después de proporcionarles la información básica que la profesora Tobin me dejó. Correcto, primero, cada uno tiene su propio dormitorio, así que no se puede compartir al menos que sea con el niño. Eso está permitido por si el pequeño quiere dormir con alguno de ustedes. Segundo, el retrato está cerrado para los niños desde adentro, es decir, si uno de ustedes es el pequeño, no podrá salir al menos que algún guardián este con ustedes. Eso es todo, ya pueden entrar.-

Leviculus abrió la puerta y los tres entraron, observando la que sería su pequeña casa.

-¿Quién decoró?- exclamó Draco, abriendo los ojos con horror. Sillones en color naranja brilloso estaban en la sala principal, con cojines de franjas amarillas. Las paredes eran de un azul cielo con puntos verdes, y el alfombrado de un deslumbrante color rojo.

Hermione rió. -Pues tenemos a un bufón como retrato...probablemente tuvo algo que ver con ello. Es algo diferente, ¿no crees Harry?-

Pero el-niño-que-vivió no estaba escuchando, tenía los ojos enfocados en los tres vasos que reposaban en una mesita rosa. Cada vaso estaba lleno a la mitad, con un líquido púrpura. Vacilando, tomó un vaso y lo olió. -Huele a jugo de uva- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Draco cogió un vaso y Hermione tomó el último. -Salud,- dijo ella, chocando los tres sus vasos antes de beberse el líquido.

Draco puso su vaso en la mesa. -Ninguno de nosotros ha cambiado- dijo mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo que colgaba en la pared. Era de casi seis pies de altura con su pelo rubio platinado, Harry era un poco más alto que él, y Hermione casi le llegaba a la barbilla.

-¡Toma algo de tiempo!- gritó Leviculus desde afuera. -Sólo esperen.-

Segundos después una de las imágenes en el espejo empezó a cambiar y a hacerse chiquito, hasta que quedó un pequeñito, viendo a los adolescentes.

-¡Dios mío...!-

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, ¿quien creen que será el primero en convertirse en niño? (no vale ir al fic original a verlo xDD). Hasta el próximo capítulo, entonces.

Besos, Annie


	2. El proyecto empezó

**Disclaimer: Bueno, ya saben: No me pertenece ninguno de estos personajes (ojalá) sino a JK y la WB. Traducción autorizada de "Parenting Class" de IcyPanther.**

**Gracias a mi beta, Neko90-bcn, por el tiempo que invirtió en corregir mis errores.**

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero lo disfruten!**

* * *

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca del pequeño, sus labios formando una pequeña mueca-¿Y dónde estoy?- preguntó, viendo la horriblemente decorada habitación con interés.

-Bueno, yo soy Hermione- dijo la Gryffindor, con una sonrisa de sorpresa en su cara. -Y él es Harry... te vamos a cuidar por un tiempo. Ahora estás en una habitación en Hogwarts, donde te quedarás por las próximas dos semanas.

Sus brillantes ojos grises miraban a Hermione con curiosidad y ella no pudo evitar sonreírle. ¡Draco Malfoy era una de las criaturas mas lindas que había visto! Sus ojos tenían un precioso brillo, su pelo rubio era corto y unos mechones le caían en la frente, justo encima de sus ojos.

Su túnica negra se había encogido para quedar a la medida de su pequeño cuerpo, su varita había aparecido en la mano de Hermione, ya que los menores de edad no tenían permiso de hacer magia. -¿Pero donde están Madre y Padre?- preguntó, viendo con desconfianza a Harry antes de dar un pequeño paso hacía atrás. -No creo que les agrade que me haya ido.

-No te preocupes- dijo Hermione alegremente, arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de Draco, para que no se sintiera tan intimidado. -El profesor Dumbledore se ha encargado de todo.-

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó dudando todavía, mientras su cuerpo poco a poco se fue relajando. -¿No me meteré en problemas?-

-Claro que no. Ahora, ¿Porqué no vienes conmigo para mostrarte tu habitación?- Draco asintió brevemente, y viendo todavía a Harry con miedo siguió a la chica.

Esperando que ese fuera la habitación del niño, Hermione abrió la puerta y dio un suspiro de alivio. En el centro de la habitación había una cama pequeña casi al ras del suelo, con un librero al lado, lleno de cuentos mágicos de hadas.

Un baúl de latón estaba al pie de la cama, el cual, asumió la Gryffindor, contenía toda la ropa y pertenencias de Draco. Una ventana sobre la cama dejaba entrar la luz del día, iluminando la pequeña cascada que había en una esquina, y creando pequeños arcoíris en movimiento.

El Slytherin dio un chillido de placer y corrió hacia la cascada, el agua escurriendo entre sus manos a una base en el fondo. -¿No es adorable, Harry?- susurró Hermione, sintiendo a su mejor amigo a su lado, sus ojos cafés viendo al pequeño jugar con el agua.

-Es difícil creer que sea Malfoy- rió suavemente Harry, sus ojos siguiendo la mirada de Hermione. -¿Crees que Lucius no le haya enseñado aún sobre Voldemort? Parece que no tiene nada contra ti o mí, especialmente contra mí. Se supone que me debe odiar.

- Draco es solo un niño, Harry- rió Hermione tratando de sofocar su risa con la mano mientras Draco la miraba raramente antes de poner su atención de nuevo en la cascada. -También pienso que sería lo mejor si ambos intentamos llamarlo Draco desde ahora. Estoy casi segura que sus papás no lo llaman Malfoy, y como los estamos reemplazando nosotros tampoco deberíamos hacerlo.-

-Parece que me tiene miedo, Mione- dijo el pelinegro suavemente, Draco ya había abandonado la cascada y estaba viendo los títulos de los libros, antes de sacar uno del librero y subirse a la cama con el, sus manos pálidas cambiando las hojas mientras veía las bellas ilustraciones.

-¿De verdad? Tendremos que ponerle atención. Probablemente es sólo timidez, nada de que preocuparse- Después de una pausa, Hermione dijo -¿Crees que uno de nosotros debería leerle un cuento? A mi me encantaba cuando mis padres me lo hacían.-

-Tú amas los libros en general, Mione. Si no te molesta, iré a checar mi habitación. ¿Por qué no le lees tú uno?

-Claro- accedió la castaña, asintiendo alegremente. –Bajaremos a cenar en media hora, ¿de acuerdo? Me parece razonable.- Harry asintió y salió del cuarto, mientras que Hermione se acercó cautelosamente a Draco.

-¿Qué estas leyendo?- le preguntó, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-¿No deberías estar en algún lugar?- Hermione parpadeó sorprendida y Draco continuó -Madre nunca se queda, siempre está con sus amigas o en fiestas. Entonces, ¿porqué estas aquí?

-¿Con quién juegas normalmente durante el día?- preguntó, tratando de relacionarse con el niño. Por la manera en que hablaba de su madre, parecía que nunca lo abrazan o le leían un cuento antes de dormir. Hermione nunca supo como era eso, sus padres siempre la habían llenado de atenciones y cariño.

-Con nadie- murmuró, levantando su vista del libro y viendo a la Gryffindor. –De vez en cuando viene Pansy- dijo, su rostro iluminándose levemente, -pero normalmente solo permanezco en mi habitación. ¡Oh, y en las cocinas! A Dobby le gusta darme galletas de contrabando, pero no le digas a Madre o a Padre, - dijo, hablando en susurros, como si hubiese hecho algo malo. -Se enojarían si supieran.-

-Mis labios están sellados- dijo Hermione, pasando su dedo índice por los labios y luego tirando su mano hacía atrás mientras que pensaba _¿Como será su familia en casa, si tiene miedo de comerse una galleta a escondidas?-_

-¿Que significa eso?- preguntó él, imitando el movimiento que acababa de hacer Hermione.

-Es una señal muggle- dijo, remarcando la palabra _Muggle_, para ver si captaba su atención. -Significa que estás sellando tus labios y tirando la llave, para que nadie pueda escuchar el secreto.

-¿Un término muggle? Padre dice que todos los muggles son malas personas... ¿es eso cierto? Pansy me dijo que solía ser amiga de una muggle- susurró él, bajando nuevamente el volumen de su voz, -pero cuando su padre se enteró, ya no le permitieron jugar con ella.-

-Los muggles son buenas personas, Draco.- dijo Hermione, viendo una oportunidad para tratar de cambiar la perspectiva de Draco sobre todo aquello de que "los-sangre-pura-son-mejores-que-los-sangre-sucia". -¿Piensas que soy agradable?- Después de pensarlo durante unos segundos, Draco dio un pequeño asentimiento y Hermione sonrió. -Yo soy hija de muggles- dijo ella orgullosamente, sonriendo ampliamente cuando Draco dio un gritito de asombro. -Somos iguales que tú Draco, no hay diferencias excepto quiénes son nuestros padres.-

-Pero Padre dice que los muggles y los hijos de muggles son inferiores a nosotros, ¿no es cierto?-

Hermione sabía que probablemente estaba confundiendo al pobre al exponerle sus puntos de vista, mientras él había crecido escuchando a su padre. -No, no lo es. Lo que tu padre dice es en prejuicio nuestro.-

-¿Que significa prejuicio?-

Una sonrisa torcida cruzó el rostro de Hermione. -_Que tonta soy. Si solo tiene cinco años, por supuesto que no sabe que significa un término tan complicado! Pero debo admitir que es muy inteligente para su edad-. _Y era verdad. Draco era capaz de leer un libro con facilidad y parecía ser muy maduro para alguien con su edad. -Significa tener una idea o creencia sobre una persona antes de conocerla realmente- indicó, intentando ponerlo en términos simples para que él lo comprendiera.

-Pero se ve que eres una muy buena persona- dijo él -e inteligente- agregó, después de pensarlo. -Me caes bien- Una gran sonrisa se formo en la cara de la castaña y jaló al niño en un abrazo, su cuerpecito volviéndose tieso al instante.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, mientras él poco a poco empezaba a relajarse, completamente confundida con la reacción del niño.

-Nadie me había abrazado antes- murmuró en el cuello de Hermione -estaba sorprendido... eso es todo.-

-_¿Nadie? pobre Draco...No puedo imaginar siquiera el no haber sido abrazado nunca. O besado cada noche antes de dormir con canciones de cuna, y todas esas pequeñas cosas que hacían mis padres para demostrarme su amor-_ Un pensamiento repentino invadió su mente, y apretó un poco más al niño, mientras una sonrisa decidida aparecía en sus labios. -_Mientras esté bajo mi cuidado, me aseguraré de que reciba toda la atención posible. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez __y__ cambie para bien._

-Oye Hermione, ¿Mal-Draco y tú están listos para irnos?- preguntó Harry, recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

La chica se fijó en el reloj de la habitación, percatándose de que había estado abrazando al Slytherin casi toda la media hora. -¿Listo para ir a cenar, Draco? preguntó amablemente, soltándolo de su abrazo. Él levantó la mirada, sus ojos brillando un poco más que antes por algunas lágrimas sin derramar, y asintió. -¿Qué es eso, Harry?- inquirió ella, viendo las dos cajas negras que tenía en las manos el chico.

-Cámaras- dijo él con una sonrisa. -Encontré ésta en tu habitación- agregó, pasándole una de las cámaras. -Había una nota con la mía, diciendo que tendríamos que tomar fotos durante el nuestro tiempo juntos, porque en la última semana haremos un gran proyecto reuniendo las fotos de los tres. Decía que intentáramos tomar fotos interesantes, sobre cosas que no veíamos todos los días.-

-Suena divertido. ¿Me imagino que tú tienes su cámara?- dijo Hermione, señalando al pequeño, que permanecía a su lado en silencio, con sus ojos mirando al suelo.

-Si, se la daremos después- respondió él, enfatizando en el _después_ sabiendo que Hermione comprendería. – ¡Vámonos, que muero de hambre!- Hermione sujetó una de las manitas de Draco, y el niño metió la mano libre en su bolsillo, para evitar que Harry la sujetara. El ojiverde levantó una ceja, cuestionando a su amiga, mientras que ella encogió los hombros.

-Que tengan una buena cena- dijo Leviculus desde el retrato, saludando alegremente al trío, mientras Draco le respondía dudoso, con su mano libre.

-Harry, ¿sabes- se preguntó Hermione mientras caminaban por el pasillo, -en qué mesa nos deberíamos sentar?-

-Tal vez Dumbledore nos lo dirá, después de todo, el fue quien acomodó los grupos ¿no? Dudo mucho que el nuestro haya sido al azar… ¿Nosotros dos y Malfoy?-

-Está tratando de que haya unidad entre las casas- dio la chica inteligentemente. –Hemos llegado- anunció, detuviéndose frente a la entrada del Gran Comedor. Harry empujó las pesadas puertas y entraron, sus ojos viendo todo el espectáculo.

Algunos pequeños estaban sentados en silencio a un lado de sus "padres", mientras que otros comían desordenadamente la cena preparada por los elfos. Los ojos de Draco escrutaban la mesa de los profesores, antes de enfocarse en una persona, dibujándose en su rostro una gran sonrisa.

-¡TÍO SEVVY!- chilló, soltándose de la mano de Hermione y corriendo entre las mesas. El profesor de Pociones levantó la vista de su comida, entrecerrando los ojos. Podía jurar que había escuchado a su ahijado, pero eso era imposible.

-¿Qué hacemos?- susurró Harry desesperado a Hermione, el pequeño Slytherin ya fuera de su vista, perdido entre los demás estudiantes.

-Siéntate y reza para que Snape no hechice a Draco... o a nosotros- susurró ella, guiando a Harry hasta la mesa de Gryffindor donde tomaron sus asientos entre Ron y Lavender, con el pequeño Terry Boot en medio de ellos.

-¡Rayos!- murmuró el pelirrojo. -¿Ése era Malfoy?-

Harry asintió brevemente, mientras Hermione gemía. -No puedo ver esto- lloriqueó, escondiendo el rostro entre sus brazos. -¿Qué le hará Snape?-

-¿Y qué hay de nosotros?- se quejó Harry, que buscaba frenéticamente entre los alumnos alguna señal del rubio. -¡Lo sé, vamos a morir!-

-¡Ahí está!- jadeó Ron, viendo al niño. -¡Está subiéndose a la mesa de los profesores!-

Al otro lado del Comedor, Draco se arrastró por debajo de la mesa de los profesores hasta que encontró una túnica negra muy familiar. Dando un saltito, se subió al regazo del hombre, con una gran sonrisa en su carita. -¡Hola tío Sev!- dijo Draco, riendo.

Snape observó al niño, con una expresión muy rara en su cara. Su frente estaba arrugada y sus ojos brillaban, confusos. La mueca desapareció de su boca, siendo reemplazada por una mirada de franco desconcierto.

-¿Qué es esta cosa?- preguntó Draco, moviéndose hacía adelante para tomar una copa dorada que estaba frente al hombre. Al alcanzarla, el niño olió la bebida y sonrió. -Huele a cerezas- dijo alegremente, levantando el vaso para tomar un trago.

-¡Eso es vino!- exclamó el maestro de Pociones, tratando de quitarle la copa a su ahijado. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue que el vaso se volcó, mojando por completo la cara de Snape con el champagne.

Dumbledore, que había estado viendo toda la escena, estalló en carcajadas cuando vio la cara de desconcierto que tenía el usualmente estricto profesor. Desafortunadamente, la uva que estaba comiendo el Director se atoró en su garganta, sus carcajadas rápidamente se convirtieron en tos.

McGonagall vio que Dumbledore se estaba empezando a ahogar, brincó de su asiento, posicionando sus brazos para aplicarle la maniobra de Heimlich (compresión abdominal, primeros auxilios). Mientras tanto, Draco estaba disculpándose rápidamente, con los ojitos llorosos.

-Ya ya, todo está bien- lo calmó Snape, acariciándolo en la cabeza, mientras limpiaba su cara con una servilleta. Draco posó la copa, ahora vacía, en la mesa, sin percatarse de que la estaba poniendo encima del extremo de una cuchara.

Snape arrojó la servilleta en la mesa, su cara ya limpia del vino, pero con un leve matiz color rojo, la cual cayó sobre el otro extremo de la cuchara. La fuerza con que la arrojó, contando que estaba empapada de vino, fue suficiente para mandar la copa a volar por el aire, aterrizando en un tazón lleno de puré de papa, salpicando a todos que estaban cerca.

Pero eso no fue el final de todos los horrores en la mesa de los profesores. El tazón que contenía el puré de papa se balanceó, golpeando el vaso lleno de jugo de calabaza del profesor Flitwick, el cual se cayó, esparciéndose sobre el blanco mantel.

El vaso golpeó a su vez un pastel de chocolate de tres pisos, que se derrumbó y tiró otros tantos vasos con vino y después un candelero que estaba frente a un plato de fruta. El fuego se propagó rápidamente a causa del vino derramado, las llamas consumiendo el mantel, y tumbando los platos y vasos que se encontraban en su camino.

El gran final fue cuando todo el desastre llegó final de la mesa, y una gran una olla de arroz cayó justamente arriba de la Señora Norris, quien en ese momento pasaba por ahí.

Antes que el fuego se pudiera propagar a las demás mesas, Dumbledore, que ya estaba libre de la uva que lo asfixiaba, lanzó un hechizo para apagar el danzante fuego, mientras el Gran Comedor se sumía en el silencio.

Los estudiantes observaron temerosos a Snape, que volteó a ver al pequeño niño sentado su regazo. -¿Estoy en problemas, tío Sev?- susurró Draco, su labio inferior temblaba y gruesas lágrimas caían en sus pálidas mejillas. -No fue mi intención poner ahí la copa...en serio.-

Suavemente, algo muy raro en él, le dijo –Por supuesto que no, Draco. ¿Quién se supone que te está cuidando?-

-Hermione y Harry- suspiró, limpiándose las lagrimas. Su voz, a pesar de que fue baja, pudo ser escuchada por todos los estudiantes, que voltearon a ver a los Gryffindor. Hermione hundió más su cabeza entre sus brazos, y Harry tenía la cabeza agachada culpablemente, encontrando súbitamente un gran interés en su tenedor.

Ambos sabían que Draco no había querido meterlos en problemas. Solo había contestado la pregunta que le habían hecho, y que como él pensaba, no había ningún motivo oculto tras ella.

-¿Podrían el señor Potter y la señorita Granger venir aquí, por favor?- preguntó Snape, con voz extremadamente calmada. Toda la escuela observó aguantando la respiración como Harry y Hermione se aproximaron a la mesa de los profesores lentamente. -¿No se supone que deberían estar atentos a su encargo a todas horas?- siseó, sus ojos brillando maliciosos.

-No fue nuestra intención perderlo, señor- dijo Hermione suavemente, evitando los ojos de Snape. -Pero en cuanto lo vio a usted, se echó a correr.-

-Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo el maestro de Pociones, señalando el desastre hecho por Draco, -Y deberán estar más pendientes de Draco en el futuro.- Le hubiera encantado castigarlos más, pero Dumbledore lo estaba viendo, así que no pudo hacer nada más. Aparte, si les hubiera quitado puntos del proyecto de Integración Familiar, su ahijado hubiera perdido puntos también. Y realmente la culpa no era completamente suya, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta.

-Si, señor- murmuró el dúo.

-Ve y siéntate con la señorita Granger y el Señor Potter, Draco- ordenó Snape, bajando a su ahijado de su regazo. Draco se volteó y le dio un rápido abrazo, al mismo tiempo que un flash los cegó.

-Lo siento- rió Hermione, cámara en mano. -No pude resistirlo- Snape dirigió una mirada de rabia silenciosa a Hermione, mientras Draco la tomaba de la mano y permitía que lo guiara a su asiento.

Todos volvieron a sus pláticas en el momento en que el trío se sentó, los susurros se escuchaban por todo el salón, mientras los profesores limpiaban el desastre. –Rayos- murmuró Ron, viendo raramente al pequeño Malfoy. -¿Tío Sev?-

-Cuidado con el lenguaje que utilices cuando están los niños, Ron- reprimió Lavender, dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza. -¿Quién sabe la de cosas que aprenderán?-, en eso Terry se paró y le dio otro coscorrón a Ron.

-Tú eres la que los está enseñando, Lav- gruñó Ron, sobándose la cabeza. Terry le volvió a dar otro coscorrón, y luego un fuerte pellizco en el brazo, regalándole una sonrisa inocente mientras lo hacía. -Voy a estar lleno de moretones para cuando todo esto termine- gruñó el Weasley sobándose el brazo y la cabeza.

-Lavender tiene razón, ¿sabes?- dijo Hermione sonriendo de lado, dándole una palmadita en la cabeza a Ron como si fuera un perro. -Los niños aprenderán esas palabras si las sigues diciendo.-

Un jaloneo en la manga de su túnica hizo que la Gryffindor volteara a ver al pequeño a su cargo, los ojos de éste bien abiertos -¿Estás enojada conmigo Hermione? No fue mi intención meterte en problemas.-

-Por supuesto que no- replicó ella, dándole un pequeño abrazo. -No lo hiciste a propósito. ¿Así que el Profesor Snape es tu tío?-

-No por sangre… pero Padre lo escogió para que fuera mi padrino, y yo le llamo tío Sev porque es de la familia…casi. ¿Cómo es que no le caes bien? ¡A tío Sev todos le cae bien!

Harry y Ron rieron al instante, mientras que Lavender estalló en carcajadas y Hermione les hizo una mueca -No todos, Draco. A el no le gustan mucho que digamos los Gryffindor, y pues...nosotros pertenecemos a esa casa.

-Pero yo quiero estar en Gryffindor- dijo Draco, poniendo mala cara. -¿Eso significa que no le caeré bien si yo estoy en _esa_ casa?-

-¿_Tú_ quieres estar en Gryffindor?- farfulló Ron.

-Ajá. El rojo es uno de los colores de la casa, y es mi color favorito ¡Y me encantan los leones!"

-¿_No quieres_ estar en Slytherin?- preguntó incrédulo.

-¡Claro que no, las serpientes son asquerosas!- se estremeció el pequeño.

El grupo intercambió algunas miradas antes de estallar en risas. -¡No puedo creer que he escuchado a Malfoy decir eso!- rió Ron, golpeando la mesa con los puños, mientras su cara se tornaba roja por el esfuerzo.

-Mi nombre es Draco- murmuró el chico, ya que no le gustaba que se rieran de él, sin comprender porque todos excepto Hermione lo llamaban por su apellido.

-Lo sentimos- se disculpó Hermione, con una sonrisa en su rostro. -No era nuestra intención reírnos de ti… ten, ¿porque no te comes unas fresas?- Hermione puso un pequeño montoncito de fresas en el plato de Draco, así como fideos con mantequilla y un vaso de leche.

Las fresas fueron desapareciendo a pequeños mordiscos de Draco, bajo la mirada atenta de Hermione, quien trataba de hacer lo mejor para representar el papel de madre. Antes de que el postre apareciera, Dumbledore se levantó, mientras McGonagall golpeaba su copa de cristal con una cuchara, para captar la atención de todos.

-Tengo un pequeño anuncio que hacer antes servirles el postre.- reveló Dumbledore, sus ojos brillando juguetonamente. -Descubrimos que todos los de sexto que tomaron la poción, encontraron jugo de uva en ella, ¿cierto?

Murmullos generales de afirmación siguieron al cuestionamiento de Dumbledore, antes de que el Comedor se sumiera una vez más en el silencio, y todos prestaran atención de nuevo al Director.

-Al parecer, algunos de los atributos de la poción se diluyeron en dicha bebida. Como muchos ya deben haber notado, todos los estudiantes que se hicieron pequeños tienen aún sus memorias intactas. Nos percatamos de ello al ver el comportamiento del señor Malfoy y la Profesora Sprout.

Draco escondió su cabecita, sin saber porque había aparecido su nombre en la conversación, pensando que no podía ser nada bueno, dadas las curiosas miradas de los estudiantes hacia el asiento que normalmente ocupaba la profesora de Herbología.

En lugar de ver a la gordita Profesora, una pequeña niña ocupaba en la silla, rizos cafés que enmarcaban su carita redonda. En su plato había todo tipo de vegetales, provenientes de las parcelas del colegio. -¡Chícharos!- gritó ella, ondeando un tenedor que tenía uno de los vegetales en la punta.

-La profesora Sprout probó una pequeña muestra de la poción- dijo Dumbledore, con un destello en sus ojos. –accidentalmente. Esperamos que para mañana todo vuelva a la normalidad, ya que la dosis fue muy pequeña. A los estudiantes de Hufflepuff que tengan algún problema, traten de solucionarlo pidiendo ayuda a algún otro de sus profesores, durante este tiempo que la querida Profesora Sprout no estará disponible. Y por favor, les pido que no informen de esto a ninguno de sus encargos, ¿entendido? Sólo complicaría las cosas en un futuro. Con unas pequeñas palabras, empezaremos el postre: _Tweet da dop _¡A comer!

Los platos se llenaron de pastelillos y galletas para los estudiantes, ya que los profesores tenían la opción de comer los suyos junto con la cena. –Ahora entiendo- murmuró Hermione a Harry cuando estuvo segura que Draco estaba ocupado comiendo su galleta. -Estaba preguntando por sus padres, ¿recuerdas? ¡Es porque todavía sabe todo!

-¿Adivina que tengo yo?- susurró Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa. -Tengo un video de la mesa de los profesores desde el desastre del vino, hasta el gran final con la señora Norris. Encontré una opción para tomar video con la cámara- dijo como una respuesta a la cara de Hermione.

-¿Y qué pasó con la pobre Señora Norris?- preguntó la castaña, buscando con la mirada a la gata.

-¡¿A quién le importa?! ¿Viste la cara de Filch?- agregó Ron, con la boca llena de pudín de chocolate. -Parecía que le iba a dar un infarto. Ya que lo preguntas, ambos se fueron después del anuncio de Dumbledore.

Después de unos minutos, la comida desapareció de los platos, mientras Dumbledore se levantaba nuevamente de su silla. -Felicitaciones a todos por haber sobrevivido a este primer día de clases- dijo sonriendo. -Ahora si, todos a sus dormitorios. Prefectos, se organizará una junta en los próximos días para discutir las rondas. Buenas noches a todos.-

Despidiéndose de sus amigos, todos los alumnos se dispersaron a sus dormitorios, cada uno esperando terminar la tarea y platicar con sus compañeros.

Para Hermione, Harry y todos los demás de sexto año era una historia totalmente diferente. Ellos tenían que hacer que sus niños se durmieran...suerte, mucha suerte para ellos...

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Adivinaron quien sería el primero en convertirse en niño?**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar review, traté de responderlos todos. Siempre es bueno tener retroalimentación sobre lo que uno hace. Si tienen algún comentario sobre esta traducción, por favor no duden en hacérmelo saber. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Les leo.**


	3. Hora de dormir

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino a JK y la WB.

**Traducción autorizada de "Parenting Class" original de IcyPanther**

Después de mil años aquí estoy de vuelta con el capítulo 3, siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo, pero es que estuve de vacaciones y luego de cumpleaños xD. Así que prácticamente la pasé en la vagancia total n.n. Pero en fin, aquí está, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al traducirlo.

**Gracias** a mi beta, **Neko90-bcn** por ser un sol y corregir mis errores.

* * *

_**III. Hora de dormir.**_

El pequeño trío se encaminó de vuelta hacia el retrato del bufón, el cual estaba hablando animadamente con un monje que vestía un hábito marrón, sin percatarse de cómo el calvo sujeto esquivaba sus ademanes salvajes.

-Parvulus- anunció Hermione, observando la conversación con ligero interés. El bufón no hizo ningún movimiento para abrir la puerta ni dio señales de haberse percatado de su existencia. -Ummmm, ¿Leviculus?

-Oh que tonto soy, no los había visto- rió entre dientes Leviculus, volteando a ver a Hermione, mientras el monje se escapaba aprovechando la distracción, hacia la seguridad de su retrato. –Adelante- dijo abriendo la puerta, y los tres entraron a la extrañamente decorada habitación, la puerta cerrándose tras ellos.

-Son sólo las siete- musitó Hermione, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones naranja. -Deberíamos terminar la tarea ahora, y luego podemos llevar a Draco a dormir- le dijo a Harry, mientras él se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Y que hará él mientras tanto?- preguntó Harry, apuntando con la cabeza a Draco, el pequeño estaba parado en silencio al lado del sillón, observando el alfombrado rojo. -No podemos dejarlo hacer lo que quiera, ¿verdad?

-Draco, ¿Porqué no vas y tomas uno de los libros que hay en tu habitación?- sugirió Hermione, sonriendo amablemente al pequeño rubio. -Puedes leerlo aquí con nosotros, mientras Harry y yo hacemos la tarea, ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, Hermione- respondió, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-No entiendo- dijo Harry, -¡Es el primer día de clases y ya tenemos un montón de tarea! ¿No se supone que los primeros días deben de ser fáciles?- para enfatizar su punto, dejó caer la pila de sus tareas, haciendo un ruido hueco en la mesa.

-Relájate, Harry- rió Hermione, su nariz sumergida ya en el libro de Encantamientos. -No es tanto… y mañana tendremos libre la hora de Integración Familiar ¿no? Podrás terminarlo pronto si te concentras.

Mascullando por lo bajo, el pelinegro se acomodó en una posición mas cómoda en el sillón, y tomó su libro de Adivinación, frunciendo el ceño. -Es algo difícil concentrarse cuando estoy prediciendo mi muerte- murmuró, abriendo de un tirón el libro, revelando tablas de datos.

-¿Entonces porqué no abandonas la clase? Estoy segura que encontrarás más interesante Runas Antiguas o Estudios Muggles. Además, ¿Quién desea seguir escuchando a ese fraude que tienes por maestra?

-Tal vez quieras intentarlo- dijo riendo entre dientes el-niño-que-vivió. -¿Recuerdas lo que dijo la Profesora Tobin? Algunas de nuestras clases serán cambiadas... apuesto a que te tocará estar atrapada en Adivinación conmigo el tiempo que Draco sea un niño.

-Bueno- accedió ella, sus ojos brillando con desafío… -Si yo gano, tienes que prometer que me comprarás un libro cada mes por el resto del año. Sí tú ganas, haré tu tarea por toda una semana, siempre y cuando no faltes a clases. ¿Aceptas?-

Le tendió su mano y Harry le dio un apretón, con una sonrisa maliciosa. -Te vas a arrepentir de esto, Hermione… Predigo que perderás- ella gruñó ante ese tonto intento de imitación de Trelawney y regresó a su lectura.

La chica sintió hundirse el sillón a su lado, y volteo para ver a Draco acurrucado en la esquina, con un libro en su regazo- ¿Qué estás leyendo, Draco?- el pequeño levantó el libro para mostrarle la portada -La Princesa de las Hadas y los Ocho Demonios. Suena interesante...

Por los siguiente minutos el cuarto permaneció en silencio, el único sonido provenía de las páginas al pasarlas y los crujidos de la madera en la chimenea, que se encendió desde el momento en que ellos entraron a la habitación, y que crujía alegremente.

Un ruido sordo rompió aquel silencio, y Hermione volteó a ver a Draco sentado en el sillón, sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa y el libro tirado sobre la mesa; una gran bola de pelo estaba en su regazo.

-No muerde- le aseguró la chica a Draco, sonriéndole a Crookshanks. El cobrizo gato ronroneó y se acercó a Draco, frotando su peluda cola contra la pálida mejilla del rubio –Su nombre es _Crookshanks_.

Temeroso, Draco acarició ligeramente al gato, que ronroneó con el contacto. Sintiéndose más confiado, el Slytherin comenzó a rascarle atrás de las orejas, su dulce risa llenando la habitación.

Incluso Harry sonrío al ver esta extraña muestra de felicidad por parte de Draco. Sus carcajadas, fruto de las cosquillas que _Crookshanks_ le hacía con su cola en la barbilla, eran contagiosas, Hermione y Harry abandonaron sus tareas, riéndose al igual que el pequeño.

Hermione, con la respiración entrecortada fue la primera en recuperarse del dolor en su estómago y costillas, la cara estirada debido a la gran sonrisa que tenía. Tambaleándose, la castaña logró quitar a su enorme mascota del estómago de Draco, depositándolo en el piso, mientras éste le hacía una mueca que hacía parecer, si esto era posible, su cara más aplastada de lo normal, e iba a enroscarse frente al fuego.

Draco dejó de reír y fue a sentarse al lado del gato, mientras Hermione ayudaba a Harry a recuperar su aliento, que tenía problemas para respirar debido a sus carcajadas.

-Es tan dulce- murmuró Hermione, recogiendo el libro que se le había caído y depositándolo en el sillón. –Que desearía que pudiera ser siempre así.

-Ciertamente, Malfoy es más manejable ahora de pequeño- asintió Harry, subiéndose los lentes y sentándose al lado de Hermione.

-Draco, Harry- le corrigió, dándole un coscorrón-. Se llama Draco. Ahora regresa a tus tareas…son casi las siete y media, debemos bañar a Draco a las ocho, luego uno de nosotros podrá cantarle una canción de cuna y leerle un cuento antes de dormir.

-¿Quieres decir que _tenemos_ que bañar a los niños?-

-Ehmm... Sí... a menos que quieras que empiece a ponerse negro por la mugre... es un niño Harry- dijo con un suspiro, mientras él ponía la mirada en blanco. -Se ensuciará y necesitará que alguien lo bañe.

-No es él quien me preocupa- murmuró Harry, sonrojándose levemente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó ella, levantando una ceja.

Bueno,... tú eres una chica.

-¿Y? Él es un solo niño, ¡por el amor de Dios!

-Pero cuando tú seas la niña...

-Yo- dijo Hermione arrogantemente -me bañaré sola cuando sea niña, ¿entendido Harry James Potter? Nadie entrará en el baño cuando esté yo, ¿Está claro?

-Completamente correcto- rió Harry, desapareciendo el rubor de sus mejillas.

Ambos chicos regresaron a sus tareas, felices con el hecho de que les hubiera tocado un niño tan obediente. No podían evitar sentirse mal por Ron y Lavender... Terry no parecía un niño fácil de manejar.

Unos segundos después, el sonido de risas llenó la habitación una vez más, Draco perseguía al gato, que huía con uno de sus calcetines en la boca. -¡Devuélvemelo, _Crookshanks_!- Su tono de voz era suave aún, así que Hermione supo que no había de que alarmarse. Si hubiera estado llorando, Hermione hubiera encerrado al gato, pero Draco parecía estar divirtiéndose.

-¡Auch!- El Slytherin se estrelló contra Harry cuando _Crookshanks_ se metió por debajo del sillón, y debido a la fuerza del golpe, el pequeño rebotó. Harry se arrodilló para estar a la altura de Draco, sorprendido por la reacción del muchacho.

Dejó salir un pequeño quejido, volteando su cara para no ver al ojiverde. -¿Draco? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Harry suavemente, posando su brazo en el hombro del niño. Draco no respondió, sus pequeños hombros se sacudían levemente con sollozos suprimidos.

-¿Qué pasa, Draco?- Hermione se deslizo del sillón y se arrodilló al otro lado del pequeño, antes de que la necesidad de abrazarlo le ganara, y lo atrajo hacia sus brazos, acunándolo en su pecho. -¿Qué te duele?

La castaña le envió a Harry una mirada de desconcierto cuando Draco simplemente se hundió más en su abrazo, Harry sólo se encogió de hombros. -Nada duele- masculló Draco después de unos segundos, más para la blusa de Hermione. -Estoy bien.-

El rubio se liberó del abrazo de Hermione y se frotó con la manga de la túnica sus ojos. -Los Malfoy no lloran- murmuró suavemente, clavando la vista en el suelo. -Lo siento.

-No hay ningún motivo para que pidas disculpas, Draco- lo consoló Hermione. -¿Te arañó _Crookshanks_? ¿Dónde esta ese gato apestoso?- El gato rojizo salió de debajo del sillón, y dejó caer el calcetín a los pies de Draco, antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Hermione.

-No es nada, en serio- dijo él, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Algo está mal- concluyó la chica, mirando al niño intencionadamente. -Solo queremos ayudar, Draco.

-Tiene que ver conmigo, ¿verdad?- preguntó Harry, viendo fijamente a Draco, hasta que el rubio tuvo que bajar la mirada. -¿Hice algo mal?

-N-no- tartamudeó Draco. -¿Me puedo ir a dormir? ¿Por favor, Hermione?- rogó él, volteando a ver a la chica. -Estoy muy cansado.

Hermione vio este acto como una manera de evitar lo que fuera que estaba perturbando al pequeño, pero sabía que luego se enteraría. Después de todo, iba a estar con ellos por dos semanas y debía resolver todas las dudas que tuviera para entonces.

-Está bien. Pero primero necesitas un baño. ¿Harry, me podrías traer el pijama de Draco? Draco, tú ven conmigo.- Sin darle tiempo al niño de protestar, lo levantó y lo colocó entre sus brazos, antes de darse la vuelta y entrar al baño.

Nadie había tenido la oportunidad de entrar al baño, pero era obvio que Leviculus no lo había _decorado_. El mosaico era color azul oscuro, con el piso en color blanco, y las paredes con empapelado azul claro.

Había una regadera en la esquina de la habitación, con una puerta que permitía hacerla privada. -¿Cómo prefieres el agua?- preguntó Hermione, sentando al niño encima del retrete. -¿Tibia, caliente o fría?

-No quiero bañarme- dijo Draco de repente, meciendo sus pies. -¿Puedo sólo irme a dormir?

-Lo siento, pero vas a bañarte cada noche. Mejorará tus hábitos higiénicos, y así no apestarás.

-Pero no quiero un baño.

Hermione parpadeó, confusa. Draco había sido accesible todo el día, pero desde el incidente con su gato, se había mostrado muy evasivo, algo raro para alguien de su edad.

-Pero tendrás uno- dijo ella firmemente, llenando la bañera de agua tibia. -Puedes entrar a la bañera por tu voluntad, o tendré que meterte yo misma. ¿Cuál de ellas escoges?

Como el niño caprichoso que se estaba comportando, Draco cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y permaneció sentado, lo cual recordaba a Hermione al Draco que conocía actualmente.

-Parece que tendré que meterte yo- anunció Hermione, poniéndose en pie. Con pasos intencionados, se dirigió hacia Draco, y lo cargó, mientras el pequeño ponía resistencia.

En eso, el niño le mordió el brazo y ella gritó, dejándolo caer al suelo para agarrarse la muñeca que le estaba sangrando. Draco aprovechó ese momento para darse a la fuga, y corrió hacia la puerta, únicamente para estrellarse por segunda vez en el día contra Harry, cuando éste entraba al baño trayendo su pijama negro.

-¡Agárralo, Harry!- gritó Hermione, lanzándose por Draco. El niño esquivó a Harry y rodeó a Hermione, causando que se estrellaran de frente. -¡No quiere bañarse!- gritó la chica sobre el sonido del agua tirándose por el borde de la bañera, al haberse llenado.

Draco se resbaló en un charco de agua y cayó dentro de la bañera, salpicando a todos. Deslizándose, Hermione llegó hasta ahí y cerró la llave, con un suspiro de alivio.

El Slytherin permaneció silencioso, sentado en una esquina de la tina. Harry se levantó sólo para pisar una barra de jabón, y fue a dar al suelo de nuevo.

Draco se estremeció cuando el piso resonó con la caída de Harry, y Hermione se preguntó una vez más porque el niño parecía tenerle tanto miedo a uno de sus mejores amigos. Con inestabilidad, el-niño-que-vivió se acercó a ellos, agarrándose del tubo donde estaba una toalla para sostenerse.

Arrodillándose, Harry se acercó tentativo, y tocó a Draco en la cabeza, quien chilló, horrorizado ante el contacto. -Ya que estás en la tina, será mejor que te bañes de una vez- dijo Hermione quedamente, jalando el tapón de la tina para dejar salir un poco de agua. -Vamos a quitarte la ropa.- dijo, alcanzando al pequeño, que sólo se hacia más atrás, tratando de impedir que lo tocara.

Estirándose más, Hermione arrastró al pequeño hacia ella, que extrañamente se había calmado, y estaba muy callado. Le quito la túnica mojada, dejándola caer en uno de los charcos, el ruido que hizo al caer era lo único que se escuchaba aparte del agua que salía de la tina al drenarla.

La camiseta negra que vestía bajo la túnica fue más difícil de sacársela, ya que se le había pegado al cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel. Después de unos segundos de estirones y jaloneos, la prenda salió, con un grito de asombro de ambos adolescentes.

Un gran moretón negro y azulado cubría el estomago de Draco, y otro moretón pequeño y amarillo en su espalda.- ¿Qué te pasó?- inquirió Hermione, con la voz más suave que pudo, dada la situación.

-Yo... me caí de un árbol- murmuró Draco. Ambos Gryffindor se percataron de que eso era mentira, ya que se podía visualizar una imagen parecida a la de una mano en el moretón mas reciente.

-¿Quién te hizo esto, Draco?

-Me caí de un árbol- repitió el niño, con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas.

-Tu padre te hizo esto, ¿Verdad?- musitó Harry en voz alta. -La mano es muy grande para ser la de Narcissa... y eso explicaría porque me tienes tanto miedo. Me ves como si yo fuera tu papá, ¿Verdad?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron al darse cuenta del problema, pero lentamente empezaron a entrecerrarse, al igual que los de Harry, llenándose de odio hacia Lucius. -¿Es eso cierto Draco? ¿Tu papá te golpea?

-¡No lo hace a propósito!- Hermione y Harry se sorprendieron ante el grito de Draco. -Sólo estaba enojado y yo estaba en su camino.- dijo, esta vez más suavemente, los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas. -¡Mi padre me ama! ¡Yo sé que me ama!

Dándole a Harry una sonrisa triste, Hermione sacó a Draco de la tina, que automáticamente hundió su cara en la túnica de Hermione y empezó a llorar. -Hoy no habrá baño- susurró Hermione, meciendo a Draco en sus brazos, -Ni nada...-

Levantándose con cuidado del suelo, la bruja se dirigió a la salida, cuidando de no resbalar con los charcos, haciéndole una señal a Harry con la cabeza para que la siguiera. El chico se dirigió a la salida, recogiendo en el camino el pijama de Draco antes de salir del baño.

Hermione entro a la habitación de Draco y se sentó en la cama, la pequeña figura todavía estaba acurrucada en sus brazos. En silencio, tomó la ropa que Harry le pasó, y empezó a vestir al niño con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Ninguno de nosotros te hará daño nunca, Draco- dijo ella gentilmente, abrazándolo fuertemente, Draco hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, viendo fijamente a Harry. -Mientras estés con nosotros, nos aseguraremos de que seas feliz, ¿De acuerdo?

Draco asintió en silencio, con un pequeño bostezo. -¿Quieres irte a la cama ahora?- otro asentimiento. Deshaciendo la cama, Hermione deslizó a Draco entre las sábanas, arropándolo con ella. -Buenas noches, Draco- murmuró ella, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches- secundó Harry, agitando su varita en dirección a la cascada. El agua se transformó a un plateado brillante mientras caía, sirviendo como una lámpara para Draco. Los dos muchachos abandonaron silenciosamente la habitación, dejando la puerta un poco abierta en caso de que Draco los necesitara.

-¿No es terrible?- Harry la miró y asintió, con el ceño fruncido.

-Y yo pensé que vivir con los Dursley era horrible… pero ellos nunca me golpearon como lo hace Lucius. Digo, sí viví en la alacena bajo de las escaleras, pero al menos no me pegó nadie en el que se supone debía de confiar. Tía Petunia siempre se metía si las cosas se ponían muy rudas y tío Vernon dejaba de gritar.-

-¿Crees que Lucius lo siga haciendo?-

-Espero que no... Es un poco extraño, Hermione. Todas nuestras vidas desde que conocemos a Malfoy, habíamos deseado que se muriera o se fuera de aquí, pero ahora que algo tan terrible como esto pasa, o pasó, desearía no haberlo dicho nunca.

-Yo también...supongo que Draco puso una barrera, y es por eso que nunca hemos llegado a conocerlo como es realmente. Probablemente Lucius le hizo que cometiera todas las cosas malas que ha hecho.

-No quiero cambiar el tema pero, ¿Puedo ver tus apuntes de pociones, Hermione? Snape me las quito cuando me descubrió platicando...

-Creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir y hacer la tarea mañana- Harry se le quedó viendo con la boca abierta. -¿Qué? estoy cansada, y hemos tenido un largo día.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que te escucharía decir eso- sonrió Harry, moviendo la cabeza. -Bueno, pues buenas noches- Levantándose del sillón, le dio un abrazo a Hermione y se fue a su cuarto.

Hermione lo siguió un momento después, agradecida de poder meterse al fin a su cama calientita. –Mañana- dijo para si misma -haremos algo como una familia, como una familia de verdad.

Un leve toquido sonó en su puerta, haciendo que Hermione se levantara de la cama para abrir. Draco estaba ahí parado, frotándose los ojos, soñoliento. -¿Me puedo quedar aquí, Hermione?- preguntó suavemente, abrazándose a si mismo, debido al frío.

Sin decir nada, la bruja tomó al niño en sus brazos y lo acostó en su cama, acomodándose a su lado. -Gracias, Hermione- susurró, cerrando las manitas cerradas en torno a su camisón de dormir.

-De nada Draco... Buenas noches...

-Buenas noches, Hermione.- Después de un segundo, Draco le dio un abrazo y ella se lo devolvió, apretándolo fuerte contra ella. Con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro, el pequeño se durmió en los brazos de Hermione, un lugar donde sabía que siempre estaría seguro.

* * *

Bueno, aquí lo tienen. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿A que Little-Draco es totalmente** LOVE**? Espero sus comentarios sobre el capítulo, así como sus sugerencias, reclamos, etc.

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	4. Clase de Pociones ¡Oh, oh!

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino a JK y la WB.

**Traducción autorizada de "Parenting Class" original de IcyPanther**

Y después de tanto tiempo aquí estamos de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de esta genial historia. Espero les guste tanto como a mi el traducirlo. Muchas gracias a las niñas lindas que me felicitaron en mi cumple. Y un saludo especial a mi Lucy (Lu-Lu), por ser la más fiel seguidora de esta historia, y por ser un amor...

**Gracias** a mi beta, **Neko90-bcn** por ser un arcoiris (?) al tomarse el tiempo de corregir mis errores. (Y les aviso que superó su meta en el Quinesob -escribir 20,000 palabras en 15 días- así que un hurra! para ella).

Y sin más divagaciones, aquí les dejo el chappie 4:

* * *

**Clase de Pociones ¡Oh, oh!**

Los rayos del sol se colaron en la habitación, la luz dorada iluminó a las dos figuras que seguían dormidas en la enorme cama. Con un suave bostezo, la chica se levantó, cubriendo sus ojos con una mano, para protegerlos de la brillante luz.

-Ya amaneció- murmuró. -Pensé que alguien vendría a despertarme. Dejándome dormir de más... ¡Mamá sabe que me tiene que despertar! – Quitando la mano de sus ojos, Hermione dio un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, abriendo los ojos, horrorizada.

Estaba decorada en los familiares colores rojo y dorado de Gryffindor, el campo de Quidditch visible a través de la ventana. Como cientos de ladrillos, la realidad golpeó a Hermione. No estaba en su casa. Estaba en Hogwarts. Tenía clases. Como la clase de Pociones que había empezado diez minutos antes.

-¡Haaarrryyyy!- gritó ella, saltando de la cama, el pequeño niño a su lado la veía asustado, con sus ojitos grises bien abiertos, mientras ella tiraba de la puerta para abrirla y salir al pasillo. -¡Harrrryyyy!-

-¿Qué pasa, Hermione?- murmuró el chico pelinegro, saliendo de su cuarto, y viendo soñoliento a la chica.

-¡Hace diez minutos que debíamos estar en la clase de Pociones! ¿Por qué no me despertaste?- gritó ella, sus ojos denotando enojo -¡Nos van a castigar y perderemos puntos para Gryffindor porque no te pudiste levantar de la cama y luego despertarme!-

-Tú tampoco me despertaste- apuntó Harry, tratando de permanecer calmado a pesar del hecho de que probablemente los castigarían por un mes. -Los dos tenemos la culpa.-

-¡Es el primer día! ¡No se va a ver bien si llegamos tarde a clase el primer día!-

Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Harry, lo que provocó que la chica se enfadara aún más.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes? ¡Ve y vístete, tenemos que estar en el salón lo más pronto posible!-

-Se te olvida lo que tenemos con nosotros- rió Harry.

-¿Y qué sería eso?-

-Draco- contestó, el nombre saliendo como si nada. -_Supongo que es mas fácil llamar a Malfoy por su primer nombre cuando es niño chiquito, no se comporta como Malfoy en lo absoluto.-_pensó Harry.

La misma sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hermione y se volteó para dirigirse a su habitación. -Nos vemos en la entrada en unos minutos- dijo sobre su hombro, antes de entrar al cuarto.

Draco observó a la chica con curiosidad, debido al cambio tan drástico de humor. -Vamos a visitar al Tío Sev, ¿De acuerdo, Draco?- dijo ella dulcemente, bajando al pequeño de la cama.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo dices en serio, Hermione?- La bruja asintió. – ¡Muchas gracias!- chilló él, rodeando con sus bracitos el cuello de Hermione. -¡No puedo esperar para verlo de nuevo!-

-Solo una cosa, Draco- dijo Hermione, sentando al niño en su cama. -Cuando lleguemos ahí, necesito que finjas que estas dormido, ¿Si? Y después de que termine la clase de Pociones, te daremos el desayuno-

-Está bien, pero ¿Por qué tengo que fingir que estoy dormido? ¡Quiero ver al tío Sev!-

-¿Quieres que me meta en problemas?-

-No...- respondió él lentamente

-Entonces, no podemos permitir que Tío Sev se entere que nos quedamos dormidos...-

Una mueca se formó en el rostro del rubio, sus ojitos se iluminaron con malicia. –Entiendo- rió él.

-Muy bien. Ahora, ¿Por qué no te vistes?- dijo Hermione, dándole a Draco un par de prendas y una pequeña túnica – y después te lavas los dientes. Cuando estés listo nos iremos.-

Asintiendo el niño tomó las prendas que le dio Hermione y salio del cuarto para que ella pudiera vestirse también. Una vez que estuvo lista, entró al baño donde vio a Draco parado sobre un banquito al lado del lavabo, lavándose las manos mientras tarareaba una canción.

-¿Qué es lo que estás cantando?- preguntó Hermione, tomando su cepillo de dientes para lavárselos-

-Dobby me dijo que debo cantar el alfabeto tres veces mientras me lavo las manos y cuatro veces cuando me lavo los dientes. Pero no entiendo como debo cantar si tengo pasta en la boca-

-Tienes que pensar en la canción mientras te lavas los dientes- respondió Hermione, cepillando al pequeño, rubios mechones cayendo sobre sus ojos. -¿Dijiste Dobby?- le cuestionó después de pensarlo unos segundos, recordando que había mencionado al elfo el día anterior.

-Si. El es quien me cuida la mayor parte del tiempo. Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora- dijo el niño, con una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

Hermione sonrió para sus adentros,pensando -_'__¡__Podríamos llevar a Draco a las cocinas para que vea a Dobby! Claro, tendríamos que hacerle creer que Dobby estaba visitando el castillo por alguna razón. Sería genial que pueda ver a otro conocido aparte de Snape'-_

-¿Ya podemos ir a visitar al tío Sev?- preguntó Draco, jaloneando impaciente la túnica de Hermione.

-Ya vamos, ya vamos- rió ella, cargando al pequeño entre sus brazos. -Ahora recuerda, finge que estás dormido...Una vez que estemos en el salón, después de unos minutos te puedes "despertar"-

Obedientemente, Draco cerró sus ojos y posó su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione, su cara relajada y los brazos colgando laxos a los lados. Saliendo del baño, Hermione se colgó su mochila al hombro y salió por el hueco del retrato.

-Se les hizo tarde- dijo Leviculus mientras Hermione se reunía con Harry en la entrada, y caminaban con paso lento por el pasillo -¡Más vale que se apuren!-

-¿Todavía está dormido?- susurró Harry, viendo al Slytherin.

En respuesta, Draco abrió un ojo y Harry saltó, sorprendido -¡Parecía que estaba dormido!- exclamó el chico.

-Podrías ser un buen actor- comentó Hermione, sonriéndole al niño. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa antes de cerrar el ojito de nuevo, dando de nuevo la impresión de que realmente estaba dormido.

El trío bajó los escalones de piedra que llevaban hacia las mazmorras, donde una ráfaga de viento frío les dio la bienvenida. -Está m-más frío que el a-año pasado- dijo Harry, abrazándose para darse calor.

-E-Estaremos mucho mejor u-una vez que tengamos al lado a n-nuestros c-calderos-dijo Hermione, con los dientes tiritando ruidosamente. Draco no movió un músculo, pero se acurrucó más en los brazos de Hermione.

Unos minutos después los tres estaban parados frente a una grande e imponente puerta de madera, con una reluciente manija negra. Respirando profundo, Hermione abrió la puerta y los tres entraron.

De inmediato todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el pequeño grupo, algunos Gryffindor los veían con pena, mientras que los de Slytherin reían maliciosos. -¿Podría alguno de ustedes explicar porque llegan veinte minutos tarde?- siseó Snape, parándose frente a Hermione.

-Lo sentimos mucho, Señor- murmuró Hermione, volteando a ver a Draco -Pero Draco no se quería levantar y la verdad no queríamos despertarlo, al final decidimos traerlo así-

Hermione pudo ver en los ojos de Snape una chispa de felicidad cuando observó a su ahijado, pero cuando posó de nuevo sus ojos en ella, su mirada era la misma de siempre. -Ya veo- dijo suavemente. -En ese caso, por favor tomen sus asientos, pero perderán veinte puntos por llegar tarde-

Murmullos se escucharon por todo el salón, antes de que Snape los fulminara con la mirada y se quedaran en completo silencio. -Como estaba diciendo antes de que nos interrumpieran- continuó Snape viendo a Harry y Hermione -la Poción del Sueño no es difícil de hacer para el estudiante promedio, pero asegúrense de seguir las recomendaciones al pie de la letra. Las instrucciones están en el pizarrón. Cópienlas en sus pergaminos antes de empezar-

Hermione sentó a Draco en una de las sillas tamaño infantil que Dumbledore puso en cada salón de clases para los pequeños, el niño no se movió para nada, recordando en todo momento las palabras de Hermione.

Sacando una pluma de la mochila, la castaña empezó a copiar las instrucciones con su letra cursiva impecable, punteando cuidadosamente cada 'i' y cruzando cada 't'. A un lado de ella, Harry garabateaba las instrucciones en su pergamino, amontonando las palabras en su rapidez.

-¿Lista para empezar, Hermione?- preguntó en un susurro, no quería llamar la atención de Snape.

Lo volteó a ver, sorprendida -¿Quieres decir que ya terminaste de copiar las instrucciones?- Harry le mostró su pergamino –Entonces ve a traer los ingredientes por favor- dijo ella -si es que puedes leer cuales son- dijo en un susurro, mientras Harry miraba su lista, confuso.

Un leve ruidito hizo que la chica volteara a ver a Draco, que se estaba "despertando" lentamente, frotándose los ojitos con el dorso de su mano. -Buenos días- murmuró, poniendo una mano en su boca para esconder un bostezo. -¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó, observando a su alrededor, el oscuro salón.

-Buenos días a ti dormilón- rió Hermione, maravillada de la buena actuación del pequeño. -Estamos en clase de Pociones...- Curioso, el niño volteó hacia el frente del salón, formándose en su rostro una gran sonrisa cuando vio a su Tío.

Bajándose de la sillita, caminó entre los calderos, los estudiantes sonriéndole cálidamente cuando el pequeño pedía perdón amablemente por chocar con ellos. Era tan diferente al Malfoy engreído y presumido con el que tenían que lidiar normalmente, que todos los malos sentimientos hacía él desaparecían casi de inmediato. Y claro, también querían ver que pasaría una vez que el pequeño llegara hasta su padrino.

Colocándose detrás del hombre, Draco le jaló la túnica, sonriéndole feliz a su padrino cuando volteó a verlo -¡Buenos días, Tío Sev!- dijo, alzando sus bracitos hacia él.

Snape suspiró, recordando lo que eso significaba. Agachándose, colocó a su ahijado entre sus brazos, mientras un brillante flash iluminó el salón, cegando temporalmente a todos. El maestro de Pociones parpadeó varias veces, viendo a Hermione que le sonreía inocentemente, siendo ella la única que no había quedado deslumbrada.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe y una persona entró. -Siento la tardanza, profesor- dijo Blaise Zabinni. -Pero Pansy no quería venir-

-¡NO QUIERO IR A LA APESTOSA CLASE!- gritó una niña, su voz resonando en el salón. En eso, entró Neville cargando a un pequeña sus brazos, mientras ella le propinaba una sarta de puñetazos.

Su pelo estaba desordenado, obviando el hecho de que ninguno de sus guardianes supo arreglárselo y su túnica estaba rota en varios lugares, el resultado de tratar de metérsela a la fuerza por la cabeza. -¡Pansy!- exclamó felizmente Draco desde los brazos de Snape.

Inmediatamente todos los Slytherin abandonaron sus tareas para ver al frente del salón. -¡Draco! ¡Bájame, idiota!- Neville la aventó, y la niña le pateó en la espinilla -¡No me avientes estúpido!-Neville la fulminó con la mirada mientras se sobaba el golpe.

Volviendo a su dulce actitud, Pansy corrió hacia el frente del salón, y los estudiantes contuvieron la respiración para ver que era lo que pasaría después. Snape bajó lentamente a Draco y retrocedió, no quería estar en el área de alcance de la niña.

Ambos pequeños se quedaron viendo fijamente, antes de que Pansy se le echara encima a Draco, dándole un gran abrazo. -Gracias a Merlín que estas aquí Draco- sollozó ella, gruesas lágrimas le caían por el rostro, mientras continuaba actuando y abrazaba fuertemente al niño.

-Pansy...no...puedo...respirar- alcanzó a decir Draco, sus intentos de quitarse a la niña de encima eran en vano.

-Upss, perdón Draco- rió ella, feliz de nuevo. Se sentó en el piso a un lado de el, Draco se paró, cauteloso. -¿Tú también tienes guardianes? ¡Los míos son muy malos!- agregó, sacándole la lengua a Neville y Blaise. -¡No quisieron arreglarme el cabello!-

-Hermione puede arreglártelo- ofreció Draco. –Ella es uno de mis guardianes, es muy buena.- Hermione se ruborizó mientras Pansy le sonreía.

-¿Podrías arreglarlo, por favor? No me gusta que esté así-

-Ummm, claro. Ven acá- Pansy se levantó del suelo y corrió con la Gryffindor, saltando a su regazo y sentándose como toda una señorita, mientras Hermione le hacía una trenza.

Mientras tanto, Draco cruzó el salón hasta donde estaban Neville y Blaise, dándole a cada uno una fuerte patada en la espinilla. -¡Eso es por ser malos con Pansy, y esto- agregó, dándoles otra patada, -es por llegar tarde a clases!-

Todo el salón estalló en risas, las caras de Neville y Blaise al ser golpeados por un niño de cinco años eran más que cómicas. -Ya, calmados todos- regañó Snape -Pansy y Draco, se pueden sentar por...-

Draco dejo de fulminar con la mirada a los dos chicos y al instante estaba al lado de Snape, sonriéndole dulcemente. -¿Me puedo quedar aquí contigo, Tío Sev? ¡Quiero mirar!-

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de Snape y tomó al niño entre sus brazos, acomodándolo en su regazo mientras se sentaba en la silla. -¿Y bien? ¿Qué están viendo?- demandó, al percatarse de que todos los estudiantes estaban viéndolos a él y a Draco, con una sonrisa en sus caras. -¡Regresen a trabajar!-

-Harry, ¿Podrías empezar con la poción? Tengo que terminar de peinar a Pansy… Por favor...no lo arruines-

-Claro- accedió Harry, yendo por las arañas secas para agregarlas a la poción.

En ese mismo instante, al frente del salón, Draco estaba jugando con una botellita que contenía un líquido rojo. -¿Qué hay ahí adentro tío Sev?- preguntó, empezando a destaparlo.

-Ojos de rata- dijo él, riendo cuando Draco soltó inmediatamente la botella, sus ojos abiertos con horror. Desafortunadamente para el Slytherin, el tapón de la botella se cayó y todo el contenido se esparció en su regazo.

-¡AAHHHH! ¡Quítamelo, quítamelo!- gritó Draco, bajándose del regazo de Snape y corriendo en círculos, con la mezcla colgando de su túnica.

-¡_Accio_ túnica de Draco!- gritó Hermione cuando Draco se estrelló contra un estante, derramando los ingredientes de pociones en el suelo. La prenda salió volando sobre la cabeza del niño y cayó en la mano de Hermione. Draco detuvo su loca carrera cuando se dio cuenta que ya no tenia los ojos de rata en su túnica.

Todo el salón se quedo en silencio cuando Draco se aproximó al escritorio de Snape, con la cabeza agachada. -Lo siento- susurró el pequeño, con la vista fija en el suelo. El sonido de los pasos de Snape hizo que el niño se estremeciera, pero se quedó parado donde estaba.

Agachándose para estar a la altura de Draco, Snape lo tomó en sus brazos. -No estoy enojado contigo, Draco- murmuró él, tomándolo por la barbilla para que el niño lo viera a los ojos. -Fue sólo un accidente.-

-No castigues a Hermione o a Harry- rogó Draco –Tampoco fue su culpa.- Eso fue exactamente lo que Snape estaba pensando, aunque claro, no iba a decirlo. No iba a castigar a las personas que estaba cuidando a su ahijado. Y por extraño que fuera, parecía que Hermione se preocupaba realmente por el niño.

-No lo haré- Varios estudiantes dieron grititos de asombro, con la estupefacción pintada en sus rostros. ¿Snape absteniéndose de castigar a Gryffindors? El infierno debía de haberse congelado… Volviendo su atención a la clase, Snape dijo -Dejen las pociones como están y por favor recojan lo que está tirado en el suelo. Terminaremos la lección el jueves.-

-¿Escuché bien a Snape?- murmuró Ron a Hermione, agachándose para recoger una botella que aún estaba sellada. -Dijo por favor… Y no castigó a Harry o a ti.

-Draco es una buena influencia para él- sonrió Hermione -Y como Draco se lo pidió a Snape, no pudo hacerlo, eso hubiera devastado a su ahijado.-

-No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero...como quisiera que Draco fuera mi encargo. Terry es como un dolor en el c...- Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada- …corazón- contestó rápidamente Ron. -Lo juro, voy acabar en la enfermería durante el tiempo que dure esto, ¡Es un pequeño monstruo!-

-Draco es hijo único- dijo Hermione -Su humor puede cambiar drásticamente...-

-Sigo pensando que Pansy les gana a todos en eso de los cambios de humor- dijo Neville, metiéndose en la conversación. -¡Es tan mandona como mi abuela! ¡Y sólo tiene cinco años! ¡Siempre está recalcándonos como Zabinni y yo no comemos apropiadamente, y luego empieza a llorar porque sus patatas se enfriaron, después se reía porque Zabinni se pinchó la mano con su tenedor! Lo mandaron a la enfermería anoche, a emergencias- agregó Neville.

-Pobre Neville- murmuró Hermione, dándole un abrazo de apoyo al regordete chico. -De verdad que es una niña muy dulce… me dio las gracias cuando terminé de trenzarle el cabello.-

-¿Crees que podrías enseñarme como hacerlo? El estar siendo pateado a cada rato no se siente bien… ¡y Draco patea fuerte también!-

-Mira esto- dijo Hermione, doblándose la manga de la túnica. Una pequeña hilera de dientes estaba marcada en su brazo. -¡Draco me mordió anoche porque no se quería bañar!-

-Zabinni tiene un marca similar- rió Neville –Esa niñita tampoco se quería bañar, así que la bañaremos esta noche, quiera o no. ¡Oye! ¿No la podríamos dejar con ustedes? ¿Quizá puedas cuidarla un rato esta noche? ¿Por favor, Hermione?-

-¿Qué dices, Harry?- le preguntó la castaña a su compañero -¡Podría jugar con Draco mientras hacemos la tarea!-

-Bueno...creo que estaría bien...-

-¡Genial!- gritó entusiastamente Neville. -Te la puedes llevar después de la cena y luego Zabinni o yo la podemos ir a recoger... ¿Dónde está tu retrato?-

-Por el pasillo de Encantamientos, es el que tiene un bufón. Él nos avisará cuando lleguen, sólo dile que vienes a recoger a Pansy. ¡Ah! y se llama Leviculus. Le gusta que le llamen por su nombre.-

-Entendido- dijo Neville -¡Muchas gracias Hermione!- le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica y regresó a su tarea de limpieza. Minutos después todo el salón estaba limpio de nuevo, los vidrios rotos ya habían sido depositados en la basura.

-Para el tiempo que nos queda de clases, lean el capítulo uno de la "Guía de Pociones"- dijo Snape, teniendo cuidado en no decir "Por favor". Parecía que tener a su ahijado cerca, empezaba a afectarle.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, tío Sev?- preguntó Draco, echando un vistazo al caldero en el que Snape estaba elaborando una poción.

-Estoy haciendo "Poción para Dormir sin Sueños" para Madam Pomfrey- le respondió él, revolviendo el caldero con movimientos lentos y constantes.

-¿Podemos ayudar?- preguntó Pansy, subiéndose a un banquito al lado de Draco. Estos eran los únicos niños que se atrevían a estar tan cerca del temido maestro. Terry estaba contento de estar sentado en silencio en medio de sus dos guardianes, ocasionalmente pellizcando a Ron, para después reírse despacito, poniendo una cara de angelito cuando Lavender volteaba a verlo.

-Sería mejor que solo vieran- dijo Snape, viendo la poción burbujear.

-¿Podemos poner sólo un ingrediente, Tío Sev?-

Un poco desconfiado, Snape le pasó una botella de cucarachas secas a Pansy -Échalas ahí- ordenó, temiendo por él, la niña y su poción haciendo explosión. Pero los bichos fueron agregados correctamente, sin que pasara nada malo.

-Ahora, Draco, agrégale la pluma de gaviota- dijo Snape, sintiéndose un poco más confiado de que no pasara nada malo. El rubio se inclinó, pero las patas del banquito resbalaron del suelo.

Cuando la pluma estaba a punto de caer en el brebaje, cuando el banquito se volteó, ¡SPLASH! Draco cayó de cabeza en el caldero, junto con la pluma, varios estudiantes gritaron, alarmados.

Snape metió sus manos al burbujeante líquido, para sacar a Draco. Rápidamente, le checó el pulso, dando un suspiro de alivio cuando lo encontró. -¿Está bien?- preguntó Hermione preocupada, colocándose al lado del desvanecido chico.

-Se pondrá bien- gruñó Snape -puede que esté dormido por unos días, pero estará perfectamente bien.- Hermione se le quedo viendo con la boca abierta, mientras Harry reía.

-Parece que nuestro trabajo se acaba de hacer más fácil...-

* * *

Bueno, ahí esta. ¿Qué les pareció? Pansy es genial xDD. Y Draco, tan adorable como siempre... Espero sus comentarios sobre el capítulo. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

Annie


	5. Visita a San Mungo

Después de mil años, por fin pude subirles este capítulo. Siento mucho la tardanza, pero mis excusas son válidas (?) 1. Mucho trabajo 2. ... 3. Vagancia (?) 4...

Mejor dejémoslo así.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino a JK y la WB.

**Traducción autorizada de "Parenting Class" original de IcyPanther**

_**V. Visita a San Mungo**_

-P...Pero...- tartamudeó Hermione, viendo al niño dormido. -¡Necesitamos que se despierte! No puede estar dormido, por el proyecto- volteando a ver a Snape, le preguntó consternada-¿Cuánto tiempo cree que estará así, Profesor?

-Creo que alrededor de una semana- respondió el maestro de Pociones, asesinando con la mirada el inocente caldero lleno de Poción para Dormir.

-¡Oh no! ¡Oh nonononono!- murmuró Hermione, tirándose del cabello, con una expresión distraída en su rostro. -¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué hay de malo en que esté dormido, Hermione?- preguntó Harry, un poco desconcertado. En su opinión, Draco podía simplemente quedarse dormido en su cuarto. Así podrían disfrutar de unos cuantos días de tranquilidad.

-Se supone que tenemos que interactuar con él. Ver lo que hace es parte de nuestro trabajo como sus cuidadores, Harry ¡Y si está dormido no lo podremos hacer! Y lo que es peor...esto es considerado un accidente...y si no pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo, ¡significa que somos unos irresponsables!

-Eso es correcto- agregó Snape fríamente -Le enviaré una nota a la Profesora Tobin, a menos que hagan algo para solucionar este problema- los rostros de Harry y Hermione palidecieron al caer en cuenta que por ese incidente podrían reprobar Orientación Familiar. -Sin embargo, los dejaré salir temprano de clase para que vayan a ver a Madame Pomfrey. Probablemente ella sabrá qué hacer.

Las caras de preocupación de los muchachos cambiaron inmediatamente a unas de incredulidad y shock; Hermione repentinamente desbordaba felicidad. -Tienen tanta suerte que les haya tocado el ahijado de Snape- le murmuró Ron a Harry, quien asintió mientras guardaba sus libros.

Hermione se unió a sus amigos un momento después, con Draco seguro entre sus brazos. Harry, como el caballero que era, agarró la mochila de Hermione y se la colgó al hombro, yéndose a un lado y cayendo al suelo inmediatamente.

-¡Cielos Hermione! ¿Qué traes aquí dentro? ¿Ladrillos?

-De hecho si traigo uno- admitió ella, parándose al lado del caldero, mientras Harry se levantaba y colocaba su mochila en el otro hombro, esperando que se equilibrara el peso. -Lo necesitaba para Runas Antiguas- se defendió la chica, viendo como la clase se quedaba mirándola -Íbamos a intentar elaborar nuestras propias runas.

Ron soltó una carcajada, y en seguida toda la clase, a excepción de Snape y Hermione, estaban carcajeándose, sus estómagos adoloridos de tanta risa.

Exasperada, Hermione posó a Draco en su cintura, agarró a Harry de la oreja, y lo llevó fuera del salón. -No es gracioso...- gruñó la bruja, mientras subían las escaleras de piedra, Harry todavía soltaba pequeñas risitas.

-Parece que la clase no piensa lo mismo.

-...- Después de unos segundos, Hermione dijo, su tono más serio -Harry, ¿qué vamos a hacer con Draco? ¿Qué pasará si Madame Pomfrey no lo puede despertar?

-Entonces supongo que nos sacaremos una "T" en la clase- el labio inferior de Hermione empezó a temblar y Harry suspiró -Ella lo va arreglar, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Esa mujer puede hacer casi todo!

-¿Pero qué pasará si Draco no se encuentra en ese "casi todo"? ¿Si su caso no se puede arreglar? ¿Entonces qué haremos?

-Necesitas relajarte, Hermione- murmuró Harry. -¿Quieres que cargue a Draco?- La respuesta de la chica fue abrazar mas fuerte al niño, sus lágrimas cayendo en el rubio pelo del pequeño. -Va estar bien, ya lo verás.

Llegaron a la enfermería unos minutos después y Draco seguía dormido; Hermione aún tenía la esperanza de que se despertara. Al empujar la puerta para entrar, los dos se quedaron viendo en shock la escena que tenían enfrente.

De las doce camas que había, ocho estaban ocupadas por pequeños, muchos intentando bajarse de la cama y jugar con las botellas de medicina alrededor de la habitación. La medimaga estaba desesperada, intentando poner a todos los niños en sus camas, mientras los cuidadores ayudaban en lo que podían.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- gritó Harry para hacerse escuchar por encima de todo el ruido que los pequeños estaban haciendo.

-¡Accidente en Herbología!- le gritó en respuesta un Ravenclaw – ¡Unos brotes de flor explotaron y todos los estudiantes se empezaron a desmayar! ¡Probablemente había algún tipo de químico en las plantas!

-Mi pobre flor- sollozó una niña de cabello castaño, con los rizos enmarcando su rostro –Sólo hizo "poof" así nada más- les explicó, dando palmaditas -Poof…

-¡¿Quién estaba dando la clase?!- chilló la enfermera sobre el ruido – ¡Se supone que la Profesora Sprout estaba incapacitada!

-¡Esa niña de allá!- les respondió con un grito un niño de pelo negro, señalando a la pequeña de rizos cafés. – ¡Ella estaba en la clase y dijo que nos enseñaría!

-¡Esa es la Profesora Sprout!- gritó Madame Pomfrey, caminando hacia la niña. Justo cuando estaba a punto de cargarla en sus brazos, la niña se transformó en la profesora de Herbología adulta, con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro. En eso, pareció recordar lo sucedido, y se apresuró a administrarles a los niños una poción de color amarillo brillante.

En unos segundos, la tranquilidad reinaba en la enfermería, el ruido iba disminuyendo en intensidad mientras los niños se quedaban dormidos. -Veneno, Poppy- dijo la profesora alegremente, guardándose el frasco de poción en su túnica –Los efectos solo pueden verse en niños. Tienden a perder parte de su oído, y por eso gritan, para hacerse escuchar. Muy pronto regresaran a su estado normal. Clase, por favor tomen a sus encargos y síganme, regresaremos a limpiar el invernadero.

Todos la siguieron en silencio, mientras la débil medimaga se apoyaba en una de las camas vacías -¿Qué pasó?- se preguntó a sí misma, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Bueno, eso no importa. ¿Que es lo que necesitan?-

Hermione parpadeó, percatándose de que eran los únicos que quedaban en la enfermería. –Draco se cayó dentro de un caldero lleno de de Poción para Dormir sin Sueños- dijo ella, vacilante –Nos preguntábamos si usted sabe cómo hacer para que despierte-

-Póngalo en la cama- les ordenó la enfermera, recogiendo una almohada del piso y dejándola en una cama. Obedientemente, Hermione acostó a Draco en una de las camas que aún estaban intactas, sentándose a un lado de él.

-Dices que bebió Poción para Dormir… ¿Ya estaba terminada?

-Sí- contestó Hermione-. El último ingrediente agregado fue la pluma de gaviota, el que puso Draco. Y como sabemos que solo bastaba con que el ingrediente tocara la poción, sabemos que Draco tiene ahora los efectos de haberla bebido.-

-¿Cómo cuanto creen que bebió?-

El par de adolescentes se voltearon a ver - Umm... pues ni idea- murmuró Harry, ruborizándose con vergüenza. -Snape dijo que estaría dormido aproximadamente una semana, si eso le ayuda- agregó el chico.

-¿Una semana? Entonces creo que no los puedo ayudar. Puedo revertir el efecto desde los dos días en el caso de que haya sido consumida en exceso, pero una semana… eso ya escapa a mi control

-Pero... ¿Qué pasará con Draco? ¿Con nuestra calificación?- exclamó Hermione. -¿No hay nada más que pueda hacer?

-Si consiguen la autorización del Profesor Dumbledore, él puede dejarlos ir a San Mungo. Probablemente ellos pueden ayudarlos. En caso contrario, me temo que el señor Malfoy estará dormido por varios días.

-Gracias, Madame Pomfrey- dijo Harry rápidamente, levantándose y poniendo las mochilas en su hombro. -Eso haremos.- Hermione, sin decir nada, tomó a Draco de la cama y dejó que Harry la guiara fuera de la enfermería.

-¿Y qué va pasar si no lo pueden despertar en San Mungo?- preguntó ella, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

-Es un hospital mágico famoso… ellos lo despertarán- le aseguró Harry, aunque el también tenía sus dudas. -Por cierto, ¿te sabes la nueva contraseña del despacho de Dumbledore?

Los dos estaban parados frente a las inmóviles gárgolas, el pasadizo secreto a la oficina del director. -Ni idea-

-¿Crema de Cacahuate?

-¡Serás cabeza hueca!- rió Hermione, -¡eso ni siquiera es un dulce, es un sabor!

-¿Entonces porque se están moviendo las gárgolas?- Efectivamente, las dos estatuas de piedra se habían movido de su posición, revelándoles las escaleras que llevaban hacia la oficina de Dumbledore.

Hermione pensó un momento, mordiendo su labio -¿Es "Cabeza-Hueca" un dulce?- preguntó después de una pausa.-Porque "serás" seguro que no lo es, ni "crema de cacahuate"-

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Harry -Claro, "Cabeza-Hueca" es uno de los dulces favoritos de Dudley- dijo, subiendo las escaleras. -Son chiclosos (¿Chiclosos? Di mejor son como chicles. Chiclosos creo que no existe) y con sabor a fruta. ¿Cómo es que no sabes de ellos, Hermione? ¡Son de los mejores!

-Bueno, veamos... mis papás son dentistas, Harry. Los dulces chiclosos no están en su lista de compras_-_ remarcó ella, sarcásticamente. –Ahora que lo pienso, nunca comí dulces hasta que llegué a Hogwarts.

-¿Ni en Halloween?

-Regalábamos manzanas y yo tenía que regalarle todos mis dulces a los vecinos- gruñó Hermione -¡Odiaba ese día! Hasta que llegue aquí, claro, aquí sí puedo comer lo que quiera, sólo tengo que cuidar de lavarme bien los dientes.

Antes de que pudieran seguir con la conversación, llegaron hasta la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore. Harry abrió la puerta, Dumbledore les estaba sonriendo desde su escritorio.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes?- preguntó amablemente, antes de decir -¿Gustan un dulce de limón?-. Hermione negó con la cabeza, pero Harry agarró un puñado de ellos.

-Sí señor, necesitamos un favor- murmuró Hermione -Draco tomó por accidente Poción para Dormir, y no lo podemos despertar. Tampoco Madame Pomfrey pudo ayudarnos. Nos dijo que si usted nos autorizaba, podíamos llevarlo a San Mungo.

-¿Puedo ver al señor Malfoy un momento?- Harry tuvo que arrebatarle a Hermione al pequeño, ya que no lo quería soltar, y lo puso en los brazos de Dumbledore. -Tan pequeño- dijo suavemente para sí Dumbledore, meciendo al dormido niño -Tan inocente...

El director estuvo varios minutos así, meciendo a Draco. -Ummmm... ¿señor? ¿Podemos ir a San Mungo?- cuestionó Hermione, sintiendo sus brazos vacíos sin el pequeño acunado en ellos.

-Hmmm. ¡Ah! Sí, claro- dijo pasándole el niño a Harry, que inmediatamente se lo pasó a Hermione. Dumbledore empezó a buscar algo en los cajones de su escritorio, sacando una pequeña tarjeta morada con una "H" cursiva en dorado. -Esto les dará el permiso para salir de la escuela e ir a San Mungo- dijo el director -Una vez que el señor Malfoy haya sido atendido, por favor regresen a Hogwarts.

-Muchas gracias,- dijo Hermione agradecida, al momento de levantarse. -¿Nos iremos por la chimenea?

-Sí, por favor- le respondió Dumbledore, señalando la chimenea que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación. -Pueden dejar aquí sus libros, le pediré a alguien que los lleve a sus habitaciones después.- Harry sonrió, aliviado, y siguió a Hermione hasta la chimenea, con la tarjeta en la mano.

Colocando bien a Draco en su cintura, Hermione tomó un puñado de polvo color esmeralda y lo tiró en el fuego. Llamas verdes aparecieron al instante, y ágilmente se colocó dentro de ellas -¡San Mungo!- En una nube de humo, Hermione desapareció, Harry le siguió unos segundos después.

-Hola y bienvenidos a San Mungo- los saludó una voz amigable en el altavoz -Han llegado al cuarto Flú. Si San Mungo es su destino, continúe por la puerta a la derecha. Gracias y que tengan un buen día.

Rápidamente, ambos Gryffindor salieron por la puerta de madera para entrar a un pasillo lleno de magos y brujas. Un niño con orejas de elefante lloraba fuertemente, mientras una niña con alas pegadas a su espalda volaba alrededor.

-Vamos al tercer piso- dijo Hermione, leyendo un gran anuncio que colgaba arriba del escritorio de Información. -Andando- Empezaron a caminar por un largo tramo escaleras. Cansados y resoplando, llegaron al tercer piso unos minutos después.

-¡Harry, Hermione! Por Dios, ¿qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?- exclamó una mujer, corriendo hacia ellos para abrazarlos.

-Hola señora Weasley- saludó cortésmente Hermione, regresándole el abrazo. -Estamos aquí porque…

Pero Hermione no pudo terminar su oración, ya que la señora Weasley había notado la presencia de Draco.

-¡Merlín! ¿Tuviste un bebé, Hermione?- su vista se posó inmediatamente en Harry antes de gritar -¡Y Harry es el papá!

-Eso es...

-¿Cuándo pasó esto? ¿Ya lo saben tus padres Hermione?- chilló la señora Weasley, sacudiendo a Hermione por los hombros.

-Pero nosotros…

-¡Y Harry! ¡Teniendo sexo sin protección, qué vergüenza!

-¡NO ES NUESTRO HIJO!- gritó Hermione con toda la fuerza que le daban sus pulmones. Su rostro se tornó rojo como un tomate cuando se dio cuenta que toda la gente se les quedaba viendo. -¡Somos sus guardianes temporales!

-Oh...- se sonrojó la señora Weasley, poniéndose a tono con su pelo. -Lo siento querida.- Volteándose hacia la multitud, les gritó -¿Y ustedes que están viendo?- Dando curiosas miradas al trío, todos volvieron poco a poco a sus actividades normales. -¿Entonces de quién es este niño?- pregunto la mujer.

-Le explicaremos después de que reciba atención medica- suspiró Hermione. -¿Qué está haciendo aquí, señora Weasley?-

-¿No les dijo Ronald? Estoy trabajando en el hospital medio tiempo… Como todos mis angelitos están en la escuela o trabajando, no veo la razón de estar en casa sin hacer nada. ¿Me van a decir qué hacen aquí entonces?

-Somos sus guardianes temporales- murmuró Hermione -Y tuvo un accidente hoy en la clase de Pociones. Nos dijeron que lo trajéramos aquí para ver si nos podían ayudar.

El trío caminó hacia un pequeño escritorio en el centro de la habitación. –Disculpe- dijo Hermione -pero, ¿nos podría ayudar?-. Una joven mujer se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia ellos, colocándose un mechón de cabello rojizo detrás de su oreja.

-¿Qué le sucede a este jovencito?- preguntó, tomándolo de los brazos de Hermione. Draco suspiró en su sueño y se aferró a la manga de la blusa de la enfermera. -¿Es tu hijo?

-No, sólo lo estamos cuidando por un tiempo- dijo Harry -Bebió mucha Poción para Dormir esta mañana… queríamos saber si pueden hacer algo para ayudarnos.

-Vamos a ponerlo en un cuarto- dijo la mujer, en su placa de enfermera se leía el nombre de "Sarah". Los llevó al pequeño cuarto de al lado, y acostó a Draco en una de las camas. –En un momento regreso con el Sanador Tyson- les dijo con una sonrisa.

Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas al lado de la cama, y tomó una de las manitas de Draco. -Este es nuestro encargo por dos semanas- dijo bajito la chica a la señora Weasley -Dumbledore puso a todos los de sexto año en grupos de tres. Uno de ellos es transformado en un niño de cinco años, con los recuerdos que tenían hasta esa edad. Este es uno de nuestros compañeros. ¿No adivina quién es?

Los ojos cafés de la señora Weasley se entrecerraron, concentrándose mientras veía al pequeño. -¿Cómo es su personalidad?- preguntó, tratando de adivinar quién era el adolescente convertido a niño que yacía frente a ella.

-Es muy cortés- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa –y muy dulce. También, aunque no sea su intención, siempre está causando pequeños accidentes. Es tranquilo y tiende a ser algo tímido ¡Además es un actor _jodidamente_ bueno!

-Ese lenguaje, Hermione- la reprimió la señora Weasley. -Honestamente no tengo ni una pista... ¿Viene de familia mágica?- Harry asintió. -Actúa como Charlie cuando era pequeño, pero por supuesto, no es él...Y el único estudiante en Hogwarts de su edad con ese color de pelo es Draco Malfoy.

-Es él- rió Hermione, una expresión de horror cruzó por la cara de la mujer-. Es tan adorable como niño, señora Weasley. ¡No puedes evitar amarlo!- Y así fue como Sarah y el Sanador Tyson encontraron al grupo; Harry riendo, Hermione abrazando a Draco y la señora Weasley viendo a Hermione como si la chica se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Ah hem, - tosió Tyson, logrando así la atención del grupo. -Soy el Sanador Tyson- dijo alegremente, dándole la mano a Harry, que le dio un apretón. -Sarah me estuvo diciendo que su encargo tuvo un pequeño accidente con Poción para Dormir. ¿Les molestaría responder algunas preguntas?

-Claro que no- dijo Hermione, sosteniendo a Draco en su regazo.

Tyson conjuró un sujetapapeles, y lo colocó sobre sus piernas. –Muy bien, ¿Cuál es su nombre, edad y fecha de nacimiento?-

-Su nombre es Draco Malfoy- dijo Hermione -tiene cinco años, pero no tengo idea de cuándo es su cumpleaños.

Sarah y el sanador se voltearon a ver extrañados. -Señorita...-

-Granger- completó Hermione.

-Señorita Granger- continuó Tyson -nuestros expedientes claramente especifican que Draco Malfoy acaba de cumplir dieciséis años; su cumpleaños es el cinco de Junio.

-Bueno, es algo difícil de explicar- dijo Harry. -En Hogwarts tenemos en una clase en la que uno de cada tres fue transformado en un niño de cinco años... Draco en realidad tiene dieciséis, pero por el momento y por las próximas dos semanas tendrá solamente cinco.

-En ese caso, escribiré una nueva hoja de diagnóstico y lo agregaremos a la original.- concluyó Sarah.

Tyson asintió y continúo con su interrogatorio. -¿Y cuáles son sus nombres?

-Hermione Granger.-

-Harry Potter-

-Yo no vengo con ellos- dijo la señora Weasley. -Trabajo aquí y sólo los estoy acompañando. Pero mi nombre es Molly Weasley- Todo lo anterior fue escrito en el sujetapapeles del sanador.

-¿Cuánta poción estiman que bebió?

Hermione suspiró. –Honestamente, no lo sabemos… el Profesor Snape dijo que estaría dormido casi una semana.

-Ya veo...entonces le tomaremos unas medidas. ¿Por qué no van al quinto piso y comen algo? Ya casi es la una ¡Deben estar muertos de hambre!

-¿Tan tarde es ya?- Hermione volteó a ver el reloj y se sorprendió que Tyson estuviera en lo correcto. -Volveremos en un momentito, ¿Sí, Draco?- Dándole un besito en la mejilla, Hermione salió de la habitación, seguida por Harry y la señora Weasley.

-¡Estoy tan contenta! ¡Creo que ellos sé podrán arreglar el problema de Draco!- chilló Hermione, dando saltitos alrededor del pasillo. Desafortunadamente, la chica no ponía atención por donde caminaba, y estaba al borde de las escaleras -¡En unas horas estará como nuevo!-

-¡Hermione! No pises…- el pie de la chica resbaló en el borde del escalón, y se cayó con un grito. -…para atrás- terminó Harry con un suspiro. Luego, dándose cuenta que su mejor amiga acababa de caer por las escaleras empezó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, mientras la señora Weasley bajaba corriendo las escaleras para ayudar a Hermione.

Los sanadores corrieron inmediatamente hacia donde yacía inconsciente Hermione. -¡Está viva!- dijo alegremente una joven sanadora -Sólo se fracturó el cuello. No se preocupen- dijo ella, para confortar a Harry, que estaba como en shock -Nada que no podamos arreglar.

Con una gran facilidad y práctica, levitaron a Hermione sobre una camilla. -¿Podrían ustedes dos acompañarme? Necesitamos hacerles unas preguntas...

Dos horas después, Harry estaba sentado al lado del aún dormido Draco, sintiéndose miserable. A Hermione le estaban recolocando sus huesos y no podría ver a nadie por unas cuantas horas más.

Harry pensaba que al menos tenía una cosa de la que sentirse agradecido. Hermione se había accidentado en un hospital, así que el que cuidaran de ella era fácil. Uno de los sanadores dijo que si él, o cualquier otra persona que no fuera un sanador, hubiera intentado moverla siquiera, hubiera ocasionado la parálisis de Hermione.

El Sanador Tyson informó a Harry que le habían dado a Draco una poción, y que si estaban en lo correcto sobre la cantidad de Poción para Dormir que había bebido, el Slytherin estaría despierto para las cinco de la tarde.

-Hermione va a estar bien, querido, no te preocupes- aseguró la señora Weasley, dándole un abrazo a Harry. –Está en buenas manos.

-Ya sé... es sólo que me gustaría que estuviera despierta y sana para cuando Draco se despierte...se siente más cómodo cuando ella está cerca. Si no ve a Hermione aquí, probablemente se asuste más de lo que lo hace cuando me ve.

-Los sanadores dijeron que el cuello de Hermione se curaría en unas dos horas, ¿verdad? Probablemente estará despierta antes que Dr…- la señora Weasley fue interrumpida cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe, mientras aparecía por ella una angustiada Lavender.

Cuando vio a la señora Weasley, corrió hacia ella para abrazarla, gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. -Lo siento mucho- sollozó -¡No sabía que lo haría!

-¿Lavender, qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Harry, confundido por la repentina llegada de su distraída compañera.

-Es Ron...Terry...poción...mano... ¡Fue horrible!

-¿Entiendes lo que dice?- susurró la señora Weasley a Harry. El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

En ese momento, Sarah entró en la habitación. -Parece que ya se enteró, ¿Verdad?- preguntó ella -Molly, tu hijo está en la habitación 148 de este piso.

-¿Quién? ¿Ronald? ¿Qué le pasó?

-¿Entonces no lo sabe?- ella negó con la cabeza

-Fue Terry- dijo Lavender, frotando sus ojos. -Es el niño que Ron y yo estamos cuidando… Tenía un recipiente de repelente para babosas. No tenemos idea de cómo lo obtuvo, probablemente lo robó del gabinete personal del Profesor Snape. Como sea, lo derramó sobre la mano de Ron, está aquí para que le hagan un crecimiento de piel de emergencia-

-¡Mi pobre bebé!- chilló la señora Weasley, saliendo del cuarto, con Harry y Lavender siguiéndole.

-Ummm... ¿Lavender? ¿Dónde está Terry?- preguntó Harry calmadamente.

-Estaba… aquí… ¡Oh no!

-Te ayudaré a encontrarlo- se ofreció el chico, al imaginarse los desastres que probablemente el pequeño ya estaba causando en el edificio. -¿Cómo propones que lo busquemos?

-¡Ahhhhhh!- un grito se escuchó y los dos se quedaron ahí, paralizados.

-Sigue los gritos- sugirió macabramente Lavender, dirigiéndose hacia donde se había escuchado el ruido.

Doblaron en la esquina del corredor y bajaron apresurados las escaleras, topándose de frente con una horda de duendecillos que volaban por la habitación. Los pequeños demonios estaban tirando los retratos de las paredes, jalando el cabello de la gente, rompiendo hojas de papel. Y en el medio de todo el caos, estaba sentado Terry, riendo mientras los duendecillos volaban a su alrededor

-¿Por qué demonios tienen duendes en un hospital?- gritó Harry, Lavender solo encogió los hombros. – ¡_Immobilus_!- dijo Harry, congelándose las criaturas al instante.

-¡Terry! ¿En qué estabas pensando?- lloriqueó Lavender, poniendo al niño entre sus brazos y negando con la cabeza. -¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- El niño le sonrió y la chica dejó salir un gruñido de frustración. -No sé como lidiaban contigo tus padres.

El personal del hospital salió de sus escondites, y empezaron a meter todos los duendecillos en jaulas de metal. -Tengo curiosidad- dijo Harry, acercándose a uno de los sanadores -¿Qué hacen esos duendes aquí?-

-Los hemos estado estudiando- contestó el ayudante, cerrando la jaula. -Varios de los jefes sanadores creen que posiblemente cuenten con propiedades curativas para algunos envenenamientos con plantas, así que hemos estado examinándolos. Lo que no sé, es como se escaparon...

-Gracias,- contestó Harry rápidamente, reuniéndose con Lavender para salir de la habitación. Caminaron apenados hacia el cuarto de Ron, para encontrarse a una llorosa señora Weasley, que abrazaba a su hijo. El pelirrojo acariciaba torpemente a su madre con la mano sana.

-¡Hey, Ron!- saludó Harry, -¿Cómo te sientes?

-No tan mal a decir verdad...es sólo que me pica...mira- Levantó su mano, que únicamente tenía el hueso y una espesa pasta de color verde cubriéndolo. – Se supone que esta cosa será mi nueva piel, empezará a formarse en unas horas...pero tengo que pasar la noche aquí.

Por las siguientes dos horas, los tres Gryffindor charlaron, mientras la señora Weasley regresaba a sus deberes del hospital y Terry estaba sentado en una esquina, coloreando y muy calladito. -¿Y dónde está Hermione?- preguntó Ron, buscando alrededor a su amiga.

-Se fracturó el cuello...ya la han atendido y se está curando- sonrió Harry –Afortunadamente, estábamos aquí cuando sucedió.

-¿Cómo?

-Se cayó por las escaleras

-¿Y cómo está Malfoy?

-¿Draco? Él… ¡rayos!, ¡Ya debe estar despierto! ¡Me tengo que ir, espero que te sientas mejor Ron!

Cuando salía corriendo de la habitación, chocó contra otra persona que entraba en ese momento. -¿Es éste el tipo de recibimiento que merezco?- se escuchó quedito la voz de Hermione, debajo de Harry. -¡Por poco y me lo fracturas el cuello de nuevo!

-Lo siento, Hermione- se disculpó Harry, ayudándola a levantarse -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estaba bien hasta que me tumbaste. Pero estaré bien, solo un poco dolorida. ¿Cómo está Draco?

-¡No sé! Ron esta aquí y vine para platicar con él y…

-¿Ron está aquí? ¿Está bien?

-Sí, está bien. ¡Pero Draco ya debe haberse despertado, y ninguno de los dos está ahí!

Como si fueran corredores profesionales, los chicos iban por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de Draco, la puerta estaba entreabierta, los dos dieron un gritito de sorpresa al ver la cama vacía.

-¡Oh no! Ahora lo perdimos- Harry se dejó caer derrotado en la cama, mientras Hermione permanecía en la puerta. -¡Tenemos que encontrarlo Harry, vamos!- Agarrando a su amigo del brazo, literalmente lo arrastró fuera del cuarto.

Por casi una hora estuvieron buscándolo de cuarto en cuarto (y siendo expulsados de varios de ellos), por cada pasillo, incluso preguntando a cada persona que se les cruzaba si habían visto a un pequeñito rubio de cinco años. Cada respuesta era una negativa.

-¿Ahora qué? Snape nos matará por haber perdido a su ahijado...- murmuró Harry, apoyándose en una de las tantas paredes blancas del hospital –Al menos ya sabemos que está despierto, ¿cierto?

-¿Y eso de qué nos servirá si no lo podemos encontrar? Tal vez se salió del edificio… él creció con una familia de magos, así que tal vez usó polvos flú.

-Entonces lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir buscando.- El par dobló una esquina para bajar por otro tramo de escaleras, cuando de repente Harry se detuvo. -¿Escuchaste eso?

Concentrándose, Hermione puso atención para escuchar. -¿No es la cosita más dulce que has visto? ¿Quieres otra paleta, cariño?

-Si se puede- dijo una vocecita muy familiar. Un "gracias" se escuchó un segundo después.

-Lo encontramos- los chicos corrieron hacia una puerta cerrada en la cual aún no buscaban, y la abrieron. Dentro, estaba Draco sentado en un mullido sillón con una paleta de limón en su mano. Varias enfermeras estaban a su alrededor, admirándolo.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó Draco, bajándose del sillón y corriendo hacia la chica, abrazándose a sus piernas.

-¿Dónde te habías metido, Draco?- preguntó Hermione, levantando al niño. -¡Estábamos tan preocupados!

-Lo siento- murmuró, sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas. -No encontré a nadie cuando me desperté...y luego Abril me encontró en el pasillo- dijo, señalando a una de las enfermeras, que los saludó sonriente –y ella me trajo aquí.

-Gracias por cuidarlo- dijo Hermione. –Lo trajimos porque bebió mucha Poción para Dormir...y cuando se despertó no había nadie en la habitación.

-No hay problema- rió Abril. Caminando hacia ellos, la enfermera le dio un beso y un abrazo al niño. –Ahora, pórtate bien ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, Abril- contestó él, regalándole una encantadora sonrisa. Despidiéndose con la mano, el trío salió del cuarto, Draco caminaba al lado de Hermione, tomándole la mano.

-Acabo de recordar de algo- dijo Hermione mientras se preparaban para regresar al colegio. -Tenemos que cuidar a Pansy.

-¡Yay!- gritó Draco.

Harry gruñó. -Justo lo que necesitábamos...

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?... Pobre de Draco, y pobre Hermione accidentada... ¿Y que tal con el diablillo de Terry? Les adelanto que dará muchos dolores de cabeza a sus guardianes...

Espero que me cuenten si les gustó, que le faltó, etc... Si ven algunos errores de ortografía o gramática, les comento que dada mi irresponsabilidad y vagancia, no quise darle a Neko (mi beta) el capítulo, pues acaba de entrar a la Universidad y ya saben la de deberes que les mandan. Pues eso, que no quise ponerle un deber más xD. Una disculpa de antemano, pero en cuanto tenga oportunidad, corregiremos los errores que tenga.

Espero tener listo pronto el siguiente chappie (para que así mi beta no sufra con mi vagancia). Ya verán como se van a divertir...

Besitos a todos! 3

Annie

P.D. El capítulo ya ha sido beteado, disculpen las molestias.


	6. Pansy la diablilla

¡Hola a todos! Aquí de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo, de antemano una disculpa por la tardanza ( ya se nos está haciendo costumbre xD) pero ustedes saben que a veces la vida real nos exige la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo, y no nos deja estar vagando por aquí tanto como quisiéramos. En mi caso, el trabajo, y en el caso de Neko, mi beta, la Universidad. Pero no somos tan vagas (bueno, un poquito) así que aquí les tenemos el capítulo:

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino a JK y la WB.

**Traducción autorizada de "Parenting Class" original de IcyPanther**

**Gracias** a mi beta, **Neko90-bcn**, por tomarse el tiempo de corregir mis errores, a pesar de sus múltiples deberes.

_**VI. Pansy, la diablilla… ¡Ups! quise decir **__**Ángel**_.

-¿He de suponer que les pudieron ayudar en San Mungo?- inquirió Dumbledore cuando vio tres mugrientas personas salir dando tumbos de su chimenea, y aterrizar en la gran alfombra tejida.

-Sí señor, sí pudieron- dijo Hermione felizmente, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose las cenizas de su túnica, para luego hacer lo mismo con Draco. -Será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestras habitaciones a asearnos. Gracias por dejarnos ir.-

-No hay problema- contestó Dumbledore con una sonrisa, con ese brillo familiar en sus ojos mientras veía al pequeño Draco -¿Te gustaría un caramelo de limón, Draco?- le preguntó amablemente

Draco abrió la boca para decir que sí, pero Hermione le se le adelantó. -Draco dice que no, gracias, profesor Dumbledore. Ya comió varios dulces mientras estuvimos fuera, ¿Verdad, Draco?- Draco hizo un puchero como respuesta.

-Bueno, entonces no quiero arruinarles el apetito para la cena- dijo Dumbledore alegremente. -Ya se pueden ir... Ah, y ¿Señorita Granger, señor Potter? hice que les enviaran a sus habitaciones las tareas que perdieron durante su ausencia.

-Muchas gracias, Señor- contestó Hermione muy agradecida, resistiendo el impulso de correr a abrazar al viejo profesor. -Harry, Draco, vámonos- ordenó, dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Draco le siguió, mientras miraba con dolor al tarro de dulces, y Harry acariciaba a Fawkes, como despedida.

-¡Ajá! ¡Ya están aquí! ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?- cuestionó Leviculus, con una mueca traviesa en rostro. Los cascabeles de su gorro tintineaban alegremente, mientras se balanceaba de arriba a abajo..

-Sólo un pequeño accidente- dijo Hermione, no queriendo entrar en detalles. -Estuvimos en San Mungo todo el día, por eso no hemos estado aquí.

-¡Pobrecitos míos!- jadeó el bufón, agarrándose el pecho. -¿Están todos bien?- Sus ojos recorrieron de arriba a abajo a los tres chicos, buscando algún signo de lesión, pero lo único que encontró fue ceniza en sus túnicas.

-Estamos bien, Leviculus, no hay porqué preocuparse- aseguró Hermione. -Pero estamos horriblemente cansados y muy sucios… ¿Te importaría dejarnos entrar?

-¿Contraseña, querida?- preguntó el bufón encantadoramente.

-Parvulus.

Con una graciosa reverencia, Leviculus abrió la puerta, para dar paso al peculiarmente decorado salón. Con un suspiro, Hermione entró y se dejó caer en el sillón, sobándose el cuello distraídamente.

-¿Qué sucede, Hermione?- preguntó Draco, sentándose en el sillón, al lado de Hermione, y viéndola escrutadoramente con sus ojos grises. -¿Te duele el cuello?-

-Sólo está un poco inflamado, Draco.- El pequeño la observó por un momento, antes de correr a la habitación de Hermione y abrir la puerta. Harry y ella se quedaron extrañados, preguntándose sobre lo que iba a hacer el niño.

Un momento después, salió cargando un tarro color café oscuro entre sus manos. -Es esencia de _murtlap_- dijo el niño orgullosamente, sentándose de nuevo al lado de Hermione -Lo encontré en tu baúl ayer-

-¿Y qué se supone que hacías revisando _mi_ baúl?-, le preguntó ella, aceptando el tarro con una sonrisa.

El niño bajó su vista, viéndose los zapatos con interés. -Sólo tenía curiosidad...- murmuró.

-Está bien, no estoy enojada- dijo la chica, jalándolo para darle un abrazo. –Sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿De acuerdo?- Draco asintió -Bien, ahora ¿porqué no vamos todos a refrescarnos un poco y luego bajamos a comer? ¡Debes estar hambriento, Draco!

-Tengo un poco de hambre- admitió él con una sonrisa vergonzosa.

Los tres partieron hacia sus cuartos, varios minutos después salieron con sus túnicas ya limpias y sin cenizas en la cara. -¿Están listos?- cuestionó Hermione alegremente, tomando a Draco entre sus brazos.

No sabía exactamente porqué, pero disfrutaba cargar al pequeño, a pesar de que el tenía suficiente edad para caminar. Tenía mucho que ver la forma en que él la abrazaba por el cuello, o el calor que desprendía su cuerpecito, lo que hacía que su corazón se derritiera y quisiera abrazarlo siempre.

El trío caminó en silencio hacia el Gran Comedor, algo cansados por los eventos del día, salvo Draco, que aún tenía demasiado azúcar en su cuerpo. Permaneció en silencio al notar que sus guardianes estaban muy cansados.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor, Hermione no pudo más que dejarse caer en el banquillo, usando la cabeza de Draco como almohada. El pequeño se removió incómodamente, pues su estómago estaba siendo aplastado contra la mesa de madera.

Ginny, viendo el comportamiento del chico, lo tomó suavemente del regazo de Hermione y lo sentó en el banco, a su lado. -¿Hambriento?- Sin esperar respuesta, la pelirroja le sirvió un plato con espagueti acompañado por varios pedazos de zanahoria y una rebanada de pan de ajo. –Cómete esto.

Draco no necesitó que le dijeran más. En unos cuantos minutos (aún con su delicada manera de comer) el plato estaba brillando de limpio. Sorprendida, Ginny le puso una galleta y una ciruela como postre en el plato.

-Gracias...um... ¿cómo te llamas?- masculló Draco, ruborizándose un poco.

-Ginny- respondió la chica -¿Quieres algo más de comer?

-No, gracias, Ginny- contestó Draco cortésmente -Ya estoy lleno-. A su lado, Hermione dormitaba, con la cara sobre un plato con gelatina, completamente ajena al hecho de que se estaba pegando en su pelo.

Harry estaba casi igual que Hermione; solo que su cabeza yacía simplemente sobre la mesa, con la mano aún sosteniendo la cuchara de la sopa. -¿Porqué están tan cansados?

-Hermione y Harry tuvieron un largo día- Ginny rió. Toda la escuela ya se había enterado del accidente ocurrido en la clase de Pociones, que involucraba al pequeño Malfoy. Y por eso, a la mayoría de los Gryffindor, que siempre se habían considerado enemigos jurados de Malfoy, había empezado a gustarles el niño. Después de todo, había conseguido que Snape no castigara a Harry y Hermione.

-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?-

-Preocupados por ti, supongo. No te preocupes- lo reconfortó ella, al ver como abría los ojos el pequeño -Fue por una buena causa. Ellos realmente se preocupan por ti, Draco, no lo olvides.

-¿Incluso Harry?

-Incluso Harry- contesto Ginny -Ambos harían cualquier cosa para que estés feliz mientras estés aquí. Nadie te hará daño, ¿de acuerdo?- Ella también había visto como Draco miraba en ocasiones a Harry, y lentamente fue armando el rompecabezas de lo que ella pensaba sería una respuesta bastante aproximada a esta actitud. Tendría que confirmarlo con Hermione después, pero estaba casi segura de que su idea era correcta.

-¿Te gusta Harry?- Ginny se quedó viendo con la boca abierta a Draco, sorprendida por la intensidad de la pregunta.

-¡Es uno de mis mejores amigos!

-Ajá…- dijo el niño, con una mueca en su cara.

-¡Es sólo un amigo!- chilló ella, con las mejillas rojas. Draco le sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su vaso de leche, ignorando adrede la situación.

-¿Bailar conmigo?- repitió Hermione, sacando su cabeza de la gelatina. -¿Qué dijiste Ginny?

-Nada- dijo la chica Weasley irritada, cruzándose de brazos -Me voy a trabajar en mi ensayo de Pociones. Hablamos después, Hermione. ¡Ah, y tienes gelatina en la cara!- Tomando su mochila al lado del banco, salió del Gran Comedor, con las mejillas todavía rosadas.

Frenéticamente, Hermione se frotó la mejilla para quitarse la pegajosa sustancia. Draco vio con interés a dos muchachos levantarse de la mesa de Slytherin con una niña. -¡Hermione! ¡Ahí viene Pansy!- gritó emocionado.

Harry se incorporó inmediatamente, abriendo los ojos con terror. -En ese caso... ¡Yo me voy!- anunció, haciendo el intento de levantarse de la banca, antes de que Hermione le diera un tirón por la muñeca, y lo sentara de nuevo a su lado.

-Oh no, nada de eso- siseó ella -Los dos la vamos a cuidar, tú estuviste de acuerdo.

Harry estaba a punto de decirle que ella prácticamente lo había obligado a aceptar, pero en ese instante llegaron Blaise, Neville y Pansy, sonriendo.

-Aquí está, Hermione- dijo Neville, dándole a Pansy un empujoncito en dirección a la Gryffindor. -Ahora recuerda, Pansy, sé una buena niña ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Por supuesto!- gorjeó ella, sentándose al lado de Draco. -¡Adiós Neville! ¡Adiós Blaise!- Ligeramente desconcertados por el comportamiento de la Slytherin, los dos se fueron rápidamente, apurando el paso al recordar que serían libres por unas horas.

-Vamos niños- dijo Hermione, jalándolos de la parte de atrás de la túnica. -Es hora de que volvamos a nuestras habitaciones- Draco y Pansy la siguieron obedientemente, mientras Neville detenía a Harry para que recogiera el pijama de Pansy.

-Hemos llegado- anunció la Gryffindor, para detenerse frente al retrato de Leviculus. Con un susurro, Hermione dijo la contraseña y el retrato les abrió paso, el bufón medio dormido y con la cabeza colgando peligrosamente cerca de una espada.

-¡Es tan brillante! ¡Me encanta!- exclamó Pansy, corriendo al sillón naranja y empezando a saltar alegremente sobre él. -Mi cuarto es de un aburrido verde y azul, ¡éste me encanta!

-Me alegra que a alguien le guste- murmuró Harry entrando un segundo después, con una pequeña pila de ropa en sus brazos -Tomaría el cuarto azul y verde cualquier día-

-¡Pero los colores son tan lindos! ¿Cómo no te va a gustar esto?- Pansy vio con curiosidad a Harry, cogiendo uno de los cojines amarillos. -¡Es como un arco iris!-

-Algunos preferimos que no nos dejen ciegos a diario- replicó Harry, aún parpadeando por las paredes llenas de puntos.

Un segundo después, Harry estaba saltando por todo el cuarto, sobándose dolorido la espinilla que Pansy le acababa de patear, y con el ceño fruncido. -¡TE VA GUSTAR EL CUARTO DEL ARCOIRIS!- le gritó la niña.

-¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡Sí ME GUSTA!- le respondió con otro grito Harry, fulminando con la mirada a la pequeña, quien de repente estaba sonriendo inocentemente, con las manitas detrás de la espalda.

-¡Ven Draco, vamos a jugar!- Tomando al Slytherin del brazo, Pansy lo arrastró hacia su cuarto, y Harry suspiró aliviado al verla irse.

Hermione cruzó la habitación hacia la mesa para recoger la pila de tareas que Dumbledore les había enviado. -Hora de hacer la tarea, Harry- dijo, dividiendo la pila a la mitad y tomando la suya.

Harry resopló al ver una de sus tareas. -Escribe un diario donde anotes todas las actividades que realizas en el día. Luego compáralos con la sección de "Eventos Diarios" en tu copia de "Revelando el futuro"- leyó Harry. -¿Adivina qué significa esto, Hermione?

-¿Que tienes una tonta tarea de Adivinación?-

-Ajá. Y que tú también tienes una "tonta tarea de adivinación"- Hermione se le quedó viendo incrédula. –Checa en tus tareas… recuerda lo que dijo Tobin, que algunas de nuestras clases cambiarían.

Frenéticamente, la chica revisó entre sus papeles, abriendo la boca en una mueca de asombro cuando encontró el mismo papel perfumado que tenía Harry. -Esto no puede estar pasando- murmuró -¡No puedo estar esa clase, simplemente no puedo!

-Y que no se te olvide nuestra apuesta- sonrió burlonamente Harry, con una expresión de triunfo en su cara. -Tienes que hacer mi tarea por toda la semana...toma- le dijo, empujando su mitad hacia Hermione. -Aquí tienes el Día Uno.

Un fuerte grito interrumpió lo que probablemente iba a ser una discusión, y Draco salió llorando de su habitación, con Pansy corriendo tras él. Su bonito pelo rubio ahora era de un tono rosado brillante y peinado en puntas, al estilo punk.

-¡Herrmmmmiiioooneeeee!- se lamentó el niño, escondiéndose detrás de la bruja. Pansy corrió y chocó de frente con ella. -¡Mira lo que le hizo a mi pelo!

-Pansy..- rió Hermione, intentando sonar enojada, pero fallando miserablemente, -¿qué le hiciste al cabello de Draco?-

-Se lo pinté- se carcajeó ella – ¡Creo que se le ve mejor ahora!

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Usé una varita.

-¿Una varita?

En respuesta, Pansy le mostró una varita muy familiar...la varita de Harry. -La vi en su bolsillo… sólo la tomé prestada un momentito.

Un lastimero maullido se escuchó, y Crookshanks salió de la habitación de Draco, el gato que antes era del color del jengibre, ahora era de un tono verde limón. -¡También se lo cambié al gato!- Después de pensarlo unos segundos, la niña apuntó con la varita a Harry -¡Crispus!- en ese instante el pelo negro de Harry se convirtó en una masa de rizos, muy parecido a un afro. -¿Puedo arreglar tu pelo también, Hermione?- Pansy pensó que era cortés preguntarle a la castaña, ya que ella le había ayudado antes.

-Por favor no- dijo débilmente Hermione, reprimiendo las carcajadas. ¿Draco con rosado pelo a lo punk y Harry con un_ afro_? Tenía que tomar una foto de esto...Antes de que los muchachos corrieran a esconderse, Hermione les tomó una foto, ahora riendo como loca. Crookshanks salió en una esquina de la foto.

-¿Puedes arreglar mi pelo?- rogó Draco, jalando de la túnica de Hermione. – ¡No lo quiero rosa!- Con un movimiento de su varita, el pelo de todos regresó a su color natural, el gato lamiéndole la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento antes de correr al baño para escapar de Pansy.

-¡Les arruinaste el pelo!

-Se lo arreglé- corrigió Hermione –Ahora, ¿Porqué no le regresas su varita a Harry?- con un suspiro, y no muy convencida, la niña le devolvió la varita. -¿Porqué no van y juegan tranquilamente?

Los dos niños regresaron a la habitación de Draco, y Hermione se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, tomando la tarea de Adivinación en sus manos. -¿Porqué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?- se quejó, haciendo una bola con el papel. -No lo haré, ¡ese fraude no me puede obligar!

-Es una calificación- dijo Harry calmadamente, recogiendo la bola de papel de donde Hermione lo había tirado. -Y si no pasas la clase tu promedio va bajar y ya no serás la bruja mas inteligente.- Hermione palideció.

Murmurando una maldición, Hermione le arrebató de las manos el papel a Harry, y empezó a escribir notas a un lado. Harry tomó un libro de Quidditch de uno de los estantes, y empezó a leerlo, observando con el rabillo del ojo como Hermione hacía las tareas de ambos.

Habían estado trabajando relativamente en silencio por unos minutos cuando otro grito, una vez más de Draco rompió la tranquilidad. La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe para dar paso al niño siendo perseguido por Pansy.

Pero esta vez, en vez de ser el pelo el problema, era su cara. Tenía labial rojo embarrado por toda la cara, con sombra verde aplicada descuidadamente en los ojos. Dos círculos de un rosa brillante cubrían sus mejillas, como un intento de aplicarle rubor.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Neville necesitaba un descanso- murmuró Harry, mientras Draco se escondía de nuevo detrás de Hermione.

-Pansy... ¿ahora qué hiciste?- preguntó Hermione, agachándose para limpiarle el maquillaje a Draco con una toallita que conjuró.

-Decidí hacerle un cambio de look a Draco… ¡y conseguí el maquillaje de mi baúl!- dijo, mostrando varios lápices labiales y otras de las cosas que se ponía cuando era mayor.

-No creo que a Draco le haya gustado y te pido que no lo vuelvas a hacer- advirtió Hermione, dándole un abrazo al pequeño una vez que terminó de limpiarle el maquillaje de su carita.

-No lo haré- Una vez más, Pansy tomó a Draco del brazo y lo arrastró a su habitación.

-Es un poco mandona- concluyó Harry después de haber visto toda la escena con interés.

-Pobre Draco...no sé cómo es que terminaron siendo amigos...el es tan dulce y ella es tan...

-¿Horrible?

-Esa podría ser la palabra correcta...definitivamente, no es un ángel.

Por suerte para los dos adolescentes, mientras Hermione hacia su tarea y la de Harry, los niños permanecieron callados por la siguiente hora, algunas veces incluso se podían escuchar suaves risas y voces.

Después de bostezar, Hermione vio la hora y se sorprendió de que ya casi fueran las ocho...quería a Draco en la cama a las ocho y media, así que se tenia que apurar para darles un baño.

Estirándose un poco, la chica abandonó la tarea y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Draco. Ambos niños estaban acostados en la cama de Draco coloreando un libro, sin percatarse de su presencia.

-El dragón tiene que ser verde- insistió Pansy, tomando el color deseado.

-Rojo- protestó Draco.

-Verde.

-Rojo.

-Verde.

-Rojo.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos antes de que los dos niños atacaran el dibujo del dragón con sus crayolas. Hermione veía fascinada como el dibujo empezaba a quedar bien.

El color verde cubría el cuerpo del dragón, mientras que el color rojo de Draco coloreaba los picos de la espalda y el fuego que salía de la boca del dragón. –Termine- corearon al unísono, sonriendo.

-Se ve muy bonito- comentó Hermione.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Pansy, obviamente tratando de conseguir más halagos. Muy propio de un Slytherin.

-El rojo y el verde se ven muy bien juntos, son colores complementarios.-

-¿Colores complementarios?- pregunto la niña, algo confundida, -¿Quieres decir como vecinos?

-Algo así. Los colores complementarios son los que están en lados opuestos de la rueda de colores. La gente dice que aunque estén en el lado opuesto, se complementan, que quedan bien juntos.

-Oh…

-Lamento interrumpirles su sesión de dibujo, pero los dos necesitan tomar un baño...ya es tarde.

-¡Ay no!- los dos hicieron pucheros. -No queremos un baño- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento mucho. Ninguno de los dos se bañó ayer, así que deben bañarse hoy. Vamos- Cuando ninguno de los dos se movió, Hermione se giró y tomó a Draco entre sus brazos. El rubio estaba quieto, y con sus ojos algo soñolientos. Parecía que el subidón de energía por el azúcar se estaba acabando.

Por otro lado, Pansy estaba de todo menos cansada. Harry corrió para ayudar a Hermione, y tomó a Pansy de la cama, tratando de evitar sus patadas, sin suerte. Unos pocos minutos después, ambos niños estaban en la tina, Harry sostenía una bolsa de hielo contra su estomago, en el que rápidamente se empezaban a formar moretones.

-¿Ya terminamos de bañarnos?- se quejó Pansy, jugando con el agua caliente entre sus deditos. Viendo lo pequeños que eran, Hermione y Harry no tuvieron problema en meter a bañar a los dos juntos, lo cual efectivamente hizo más fácil todo, pues Pansy parecía estar más calmada cerca de Draco.

-Ni siquiera estamos cerca- rió Hermione. -Voltéense los dos, necesito lavarles el pelo- Obedientemente, Draco y Pansy lo hicieron, y Hermione empezó a hacer espuma con el _shampoo_ en sus manos.

-¡Me estás lastimando!- gritó Pansy cuando Hermione empezó a lavarle la cabeza, frotándole el cuero cabelludo para asegurarse de que quedara bien limpio.

-No te muevas- gruño Hermione, echándole un trasto de agua en la cabeza a Pansy. -Y cierra los ojos- Draco se estaba riendo, disfrutando al ver lo que se había ganado su amiga por haberse portado mal.

Dejo de reírse cuando Hermione pasó a lavarle la cabeza. Ahora el niño gritaba que parara, y era Pansy la que reía. – ¿Ahora _si_ acabamos?- preguntó Pansy.

-Nop- Hermione le dio a cada niño una barra de jabón -Lávense con esto, y se quedan ahí adentro por un rato, voy a ir por sus pijamas. Harry, cuídalos- el muchacho asintió miserablemente, agarrándose aún el estomago.

Una vez que Hermione salió del baño, Pansy puso un dedo sobre sus labios y apuntó a una repisa que estaba al lado de la bañera. Crookshanks estaba ahí acostado, con la cola colgándole. Los dos sonrieron maliciosamente, y Pansy le jaló la cola al gato, haciéndolo caer a la tina.

Draco le tapó el hocico con su mano para que no maullara. Pansy cogió el shampoo que estaba en el borde de la tina, derramándolo casi todo sobre el enfadado gato y comenzaron a frotarlo con la espuma, determinados a dejarlo limpio.

Cuando Hermione regresó al baño, abrió su boca con horror. -¡Crookshanks!- gritó, corriendo a la tina para sacar al pobre gato. -Mi pobre angelito, ¿estás bien?

Como respuesta, Crookshanks tosió burbujas de jabón, y saltó al piso, sacudiéndose el pelo antes de salir disparado del baño. -Draco, Pansy, ¿qué hicieron?

-Dándole un baño al gatito- Pansy sonrió -estaba sucio.

Hermione volteó a ver a Harry, que se veía culpable. – ¡Ni siquiera los escuché Hermione, lo juro!-

-¡Eres imposible!- le gritó, pegándole en la cabeza. -Ustedes dos, fuera del baño ahora- Los dos agarraron una toalla del mueble que estaba a su lado, y salieron de la tina, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Después de que se secaron, Draco y Pansy se cambiaron con las pijamas que Hermione les había traído. Draco usaba otra vez un pantalón negro y una camiseta, y Pansy vestía un camisón verde con un listón.

-¿Puedes trenzar mi cabello, Hermione?- rogó Pansy, jalándole la túnica a Hermione. -¡Quiero que esté ondeado mañana que me levante, así esos dos estúpidos no tendrán que hacerme nada!

Hermione asintió y le hizo una seña a la niña para que la siguiera a la sala común. Draco y Harry las siguieron después, Harry caminaba doblado por la patada que Pansy le había dado en el estómago.

Sentando a la niña en el piso frente a ella, Hermione empezó a tomar sus mechones de pelo negro y a trenzarlos, Draco las veía con interés, mientras Harry se dejaba caer en el sillón.

Justo cuando Hermione terminó, Leviculus los llamó -¡Dos jovencitos dicen que vienen a recoger a Pansy!

-¿Puedes dejarlos pasar por favor, Leviculus?-. El bufón abrió el retrato, dejando entrar a Neville y a Blaise, que parpadearon por los brillantes colores.

-Gracias por cuidarle, Hermione- dijo Neville, dándole un abrazo a su amiga -Espero que no les haya dado muchos problemas...

-Para nada- dijo Hermione, la boca de Harry se abrió por la sorpresa. En su opinión, Pansy había sido una pequeña diablilla. -Hora de irte, Pansy, fue agradable tenerte aquí.

-No, gracias a ustedes por dejarme venir- dijo la niña, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Ella y Draco se abrazaron como despedida, y se despidió con la mano de Hermione y Harry, la niña se fue, y la habitación quedó en completa calma.

-¿Puede venir Pansy mañana?- preguntó Draco.

Los dos adolescentes se voltearon a ver con horror. Después, dijeron claramente al unísono –No.-

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció la pequeña diablilla? En lo personal, disfruté mucho haciendo la traducción de este capítulo, Pansy es genial. Me encanta que maltrate a todos los chicos y que sea mandona (es un poco como yo xD) Bueno, espero sus comentarios al respecto. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente chappie!

P.D. Besos a Lu-Lu.

Annie [ ]


	7. Una pausa para aceptarlo

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino a JK y la WB.

**Traducción autorizada de "Parenting Class" original de IcyPanther**

**Gracias** a mi beta, **Neko90-bcn**, por tomarse el tiempo de corregir mis errores, a pesar de ser una universitaria muy, muy ocupada. ¡Gracias, gracias!

¡Hola a todos nuevamente!Es un gusto volvernos a ver con un capítulo más de ASP. Espero que les guste. Sin más, los dejo disfrutar de la lectura.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**VII. Una pausa para aceptarlo.**_

Todos se sentaron en silencio un momento, los adolescentes relajándose en la tranquilidad de la habitación. -¿Tengo que irme a la cama ahora?- se quejó Draco, jalando a Hermione de su túnica. -No estoy cansado- dijo bostezando, intentando abrir los ojitos para sofocar un nuevo bostezo.

-Pues parece que estás más que listo para una buena noche de descanso- observó Hermione, agachándose y tomando al niño en sus brazos. -Vamos a cepillarte los dientes y después leeremos un cuento, ¿De acuerdo? ¿Draco? ¿Draco?

-Parece que Pansy lo dejó exhausto- rió Harry –tal vez deberíamos traerla aquí más seguido.

-Creo que no- dijo Hermione con un escalofrío, y se dirigió a la habitación de Draco -¡Mi gato está empapado gracias a esa niña! Admito que puede ser muy dulce a veces, ¡pero no la vamos a tener aquí todo el tiempo!

Harry se acomodó en el sillón mientras Hermione metía a Draco a la cama, para luego regresar a la sala común, no sin antes asegurarse de que la luz de la lámpara estuviera encendida. -Parece que va a haber una tormenta esta noche- comentó la chica, viendo por el ventanal.

Y así fue, grandes nubarrones negros se estaban formando en el cielo, rayos amarillos se dejaban ver cada pocos segundos. Los árboles se doblaban con la fuerza del viento, hojas y otros objetos se veían volar por los terrenos del castillo.

Harry se unió a Hermione y juntos vieron como las primeras gotas empezaron a golpear en la ventana, hasta que la llovizna se convirtió en un aguacero. –Es el tiempo perfecto para contar historias de terror- remarcó Harry.

-No me gustan las historias de terror- tembló Hermione, abrazándose con su túnica. Un gran estruendo se escuchó, y se apagaron las velas y la chimenea, una ráfaga de viento saliendo de ella.

-L-lumos- tartamudeó Hermione, la punta de su varita se encendió alumbrando un poco su pálido rostro asustado -Esto de verdad no me gusta Harry- murmuró, disfrutando el calor que emitía el chico, por que el frío parecía helar la habitación.

-Te dije que era tiempo para historias de terror- dijo el chico con un mueca -Aquí va una buena, ¿quieres escucharla?-

-En realidad no… pero ya sé que de todos modos lo harás, así que cuéntame.

-Era una noche oscura y tormentosa- comenzó Harry, bajando de tono su voz -una muy parecida a ésta. Un hombre mayor estaba sentado en su silla frente a la chimenea, un perro a sus pies mientras fumaba de su pipa. Cuando se estaba quedando dormido escuchó que tocaban a la puerta- Harry golpeó sus nudillos contra el marco de la ventana tres veces, una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Pensando que era un viajero que se había quedado en la lluvia, el hombre fue para dejarlo entrar. Pero cuando abrió la puerta no había nadie, el pasillo estaba desierto. Olvidándose de todo el asunto se regresó a su silla y abrió el periódico. Minutos después, los golpecitos volvieron a escucharse- Una vez mas, Harry golpeó lentamente con sus nudillos.

-Y una vez más, el hombre fue a la puerta, no encontrando nada. Se encogió de hombros y regresó a su silla y empezó a acariciar a su perro, que había venido a sentarse a su lado. Segundos después, otros tres golpecitos se escucharon. Los ignoró, pues creyó que era parte de su imaginación, y permaneció en su lugar. Se escucharon una vez más, pero él se quedó sentado.

-Los golpes se hicieron más fuertes y rápidos, hasta que el perro estaba aullando y el hombre se cubría los oídos. Y luego... ¡se detuvieron!- Para ese entonces Hermione ya estaba agarrando a Harry por la túnica, con los ojos abiertos por el terror.

-Y lentamente...lentamente...otros tres toquidos.- _Toc toc toc_. Harry volteó a ver a Hermione sorprendido -Es mi trabajo dar los toquidos, Hermione.

-Yo no toqué- contestó ella temblando. _Toc toc toc_. Hermione gritó y Harry se puso protectivamente enfrente de ella, con la mano aferrada a su varita.

-¿Señor Potter? ¿Señorita Granger? ¿Están ahí? ¡Abran la puerta!- demandó con voz severa la profesora McGonagall.

-¡Es sólo McGonagall!- respiró Harry, cruzando rápidamente el cuarto para abrirle la puerta.

-¡Por fin!- dijo la profesora -¿No me escucharon tocando la puerta?

-S-si la escuchamos- exhaló Hermione, tratando de controlar su respiración agitada. -¿Pero porque no le abrió Leviculus?- preguntó ella, mientras McGonagall le pasaba una vela a Harry.

-Todos los retratos están fuera de servicio, la tormenta les quitó la energía que usaban para funcionar... ¡la peor tormenta que ha golpeado el castillo desde hace cincuenta años según el profesor Dumbledore!

-¿Entonces vino para ver si estábamos bien?- cuestionó Harry.

-Sí, y también porque necesito a la señorita Granger. Como prefecta, es su deber ayudarme a mí y a los otros a revivir a los retratos, poniendo un poco de su magia a cada uno. Y debido al tiempo, Potter, no encienda la chimenea de nuevo...el profesor Dumbledore teme que las llamas puedan esparcirse si se cuela el viento. Señorita Granger, sígame.

-¿Y que hay de Draco?- chilló Hermione, dando una mirada nerviosa sobre su hombro a la puerta de la habitación de Draco -¡No lo puedo dejar aquí!

-Estoy segura que el señor Potter es más que capaz de cuidarlo por unas horas- los chicos intercambiaron una mirada.

-Esperemos que no se despierte- susurró Hermione, Harry asintió. Con una ultima mirada triste a la puerta cerrada, Hermione siguió a McGonagall, Harry permaneció en silencio en el medio de la sala.

Otro fuerte trueno hizo que el suelo donde estaba parado el chico temblara por la fuerza. -Tengo la sensación de que no me va gustar esta noche- murmuró, caminando a su habitación.

Cambiándose a un par de pijamas rojas con dorado (siempre como un verdadero Gryffindor), Harry se metió entre las sábanas de su cama, un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios. Todo lo que quería era dormir...

Con un salto, se sentó en la cama. Debería ir checar a Draco, eso es lo que haría Hermione. Con un gruñido, se deslizó fuera de su cama caliente y caminó despacito hacia la habitación de Draco.

Al abrir la puerta, Harry se alegró de ver al niño acurrucado en su cama, y se dio la media vuelta para irse. Pero al darle un segundo vistazo al niño, vio que sus pequeños hombros se sacudían y se podían escuchar suaves sollozos, apenas distinguibles por el ruido de la tormenta.

-¿Draco?- dijo Harry tentativamente, entrando de nuevo a la habitación y acercándose al Slytherin. Como respuesta, Draco se encogió más en la cama, haciéndose una bolita y tapándose todo con las sábanas. -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Harry, lo más amable que pudo.

Fue en ese momento que el Gryffindor se dio cuenta que la cascada también se había apagado. La única luz que entraba en la habitación era la de los rayos a través de la ventana, iluminando todo en intervalos.

-¡Quiero a Hermione!- chilló Draco, viendo a Harry con ojos de terror. Volvió a llorar, sollozando cada vez más fuerte, por encima del sonido de los truenos.

-Ya, ya, todo está bien- lo confortó Harry, sentándose en el borde de la cama y poniendo su mano en el hombro de Draco.

Draco chilló y se hundió más entre las sábanas, Harry quitó su mano. De repente Draco se acordó de algo que había sucedido esa tarde.

"_Ellos realmente se preocupan por ti, Draco, no lo olvides"_

"_¿Incluso Harry?"_

"_Incluso Harry- contestó Ginny -Ambos harían cualquier cosa para que estés feliz mientras estés aquí. Nadie te hará daño, ¿de acuerdo?"_

Con un pequeño sollozo, Draco se lanzó a los brazos de Harry, los ojos del chico se abrieron con sorpresa. Cuidadosamente, Harry lo envolvió en sus brazos, y empezó a arrullarlo lentamente, sintiendo como el pequeño se aferraba con más fuerza a su túnica.

-No me gustan los truenos- susurró Draco, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Harry -ni la oscuridad...nunca la oscuridad.

-Todo está bien- murmuró Harry, poniendo su barbilla sobre la cabeza del rubio. -A mi también me daban miedo los truenos...pero no te pueden lastimar...solo están ahí para hacer mucho ruido-

-¡No me dejes aquí!- lloró Draco -¡No quiero estar solo!

-No iré a ningún lado- le aseguró Harry -Me quedare aquí hasta que te duermas.

-¡Pero no me quiero dormir! ¡Moriré!

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque Voldemort vendrá y me matara cuando cierre los ojos- lloró Draco.

Harry casi retrocedió con horror. ¿Alguien aparte de él y Dumbledore que dice el nombre del señor Tenebroso? -¿Qué quieres decir, Draco?- dijo, con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

-Padre dice que si me porto mal, cuando me duerma, él vendrá y me matará- lloró el niño. -Dice que Voldemort sólo quiere a gente fuerte trabajando para él...si lloro no soy fuerte...y cuando hay una tormenta o cuando estoy en la oscuridad...lloro...no quiero hacerlo...sólo tengo miedo.

-Bueno, pues ningún Señor Tenebroso va a matarte mientras yo este aquí, ¿Entendido? no permitiré que te haga daño.

-Lo siento, Harry- dijo Draco suavemente, su voz apenas era audible.

-¿Porqué?-

-Pensé que me lastimarías- susurró más para la camisa de Harry. -Ginny me dijo que si te importaba...y estoy contento de haberle hecho caso.

Harry sintió que las lágrimas le picaban en sus ojos, y parpadeó furiosamente varias veces para no llorar. -Y Ginny tiene toda la razón, me importas mucho. Nunca, nunca te haré daño o te asustaré ¿de acuerdo? Y si lo hago, te doy permiso para que me pegues. ¿Tenemos un trato?

-Pero no te quiero pegar- dijo Draco.

-Es solo por precaución- aseguró Harry -Si te hace sentir mejor, puedes decírselo a Hermione y ella me pegará por ti.

Draco se mordió su labio inferior antes de asentir brevemente. Sacando su varita, Harry le dio una pequeña sacudida -¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi cuarto?- sugirió -La ventana no es tan grande ahí y así no verás la tormenta.

El Slytherin murmuró un suave _s_í y Harry lo tomó entre sus brazos como había visto que Hermione lo hacía en reiteradas ocasiones. Ahora entendía porque a su amiga prefería cargar a Draco en lugar de dejarlo caminar… tenía un cálido cuerpecito que lo hacía sentir muy bien.

Harry se subió a su cama, con Draco aún en sus brazos y lo acostó entre las sábanas. La vela que McGonagall le había dado estaba en una de las mesitas de noche, la pequeña luz les daba un grado de comodidad mayor que la oscuridad de la otra habitación.

-Todavía no me quiero dormir- dijo Draco tercamente -Quiero a Hermione.

-Ella no esta aquí ahora- replicó Harry –Regresará ya muy tarde, supongo.

-¿Porqué, a dónde fue?

-Tenía que ayudar a arreglar algunas cosas en el castillo.

-¿Puedo quedarme despierto hasta que regrese? ¿Por favor?

Harry suspiró -Está bien.

Draco le sonrió tímidamente y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. -¿Podemos leer un cuento? No quiero escuchar los truenos- Draco tomó un libro del estante de Harry. - Vi a Hermione poner el libro ahí hace rato- dijo él, cuando vio a Harry levantar una ceja al encontrar un libro para niños en su habitación.

-"El duende y las tres Hadas"- dijo Harry leyendo la portada -¿Estás listo?- Draco se acercó mas como respuesta. –"Había una vez una familia de hadas… la mamá hada, el papá hado y la niña hadita".

-¿Cuáles eran sus nombres?- interrumpió Draco.

-No dice- Draco hizo un ruidito de incredulidad y luego puso atención de nuevo a la lectura. –"Un día decidieron ir de paseo al campo y recoger algunas moras para su cena de esa noche. Mientras estaban fuera, un pequeño duende encontró su casita y se metió."

-¿El duende no tocó a la puerta? No es muy cortés meterse sin permiso a las casas de las personas.

-Ese duende no es muy agradable que digamos…" 'Oh vaya' dijo el duende. '¡Vean estos deliciosos jugos de calabaza!¡Creo que probaré un poco! Primero, el duende tomó el vaso más grande y le dio un sorbito. 'Yuck' se quejó, escupiéndolo. 'Está muy caliente' Tomando el vaso mediano, le dio otro sorbo. '¡Terrible! ¡Demasiado frío!' Finalmente tomó la copa más pequeña y le dio un gran trago. '¡Perfecto!' "

-No debió de hacer eso- objetó Draco, haciéndole una mueca a las páginas del cuento. –A Padre y Madre no les gustaría que viniera alguien a casa sin avisar antes.

-Es sólo un cuento, Draco- rió Harry –Sigamos leyendo ¿de acuerdo?- Draco asintió y se acercó más al libro, mientras la varita de Harry iluminaba las páginas. –"'Necesito sentarme' decidió el duende. Entrando a la habitación que estaba al lado de la cocina, se sentó en un gran sillón. 'Muy blando' dijo el duende. Levantándose de él, se sentó en una mecedora. '¡Se mueve demasiado!' se quejó. Sentándose en la silla más pequeña, el duende sonrió. '¡Esta es excelente!' "

-Yo me hubiera quedado con la mecedora- declaró Draco.

-Yo hubiera preferido el sillón- argumentó Harry. –Pero si es lo que el duende quería, lo dejaremos así… "El duende bostezó fuertemente 'Necesito acostarme' dijo, levantándose de la sillita y subiendo por las escaleras. Había tres camas alineadas frente a él. Subiéndose a la primera, el duende se acostó entre las sábanas '¡Es demasiado grande!' se quejó. Bajándose de ella, se subió a la cama mediana. 'Está muy dura, pobre de mi espaldita' lloriqueó. Entonces se acostó en la cama más pequeña de las tres 'Esta sí me gusta' dijo él. En pocos minutos, el duende se durmió".

Harry esperó por el comentario que sabía haría Draco, y se sorprendió al no escuchar nada. Entonces sonrió al ver al pequeño dormido en su hombro. –"Y vivieron felices para siempre"-terminó Harry, ya que no tenía idea del verdadero final.

Colocó el libro en la mesilla de noche y puso sus lentes encima, acomodó a Draco en la cama, poniendo con cuidado su cabecita en la almohada. Acomodando su cabeza en la otra almohada, Harry le dio un suave beso a Draco en la frente, el pequeño acurrucándose más con él.

-Te quiero mucho, Draco- susurró Harry, cerrando los ojos. En medio de la oscuridad, la vela brillaba, para darles seguridad y luz cuando la necesitaran.

Aproximadamente dos horas después, entró Hermione a la sala común, luciendo muy cansada. -Retratos estúpidos- gruñó ella, dirigiéndose a su habitación. -No pueden arreglarse solos...- Se detuvo repentinamente -Debería checar a Draco- dijo, dándose la vuelta y encaminándose al cuarto del pequeño, iluminando con su varita el camino.

Levantando la varita sobre su cabeza, Hermione dirigió la luz hacia la habitación, empezando a asustarse cuando vio la cama del niño vacía. Regresándose desde la puerta, se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Harry, y se detuvo abruptamente.

Harry estaba acurrucado en la cama, con un brazo colgándole de la cama y el otro alrededor de Draco. El rubio estaba pegado a Harry, con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro. Aunque la chica estaba cansada, agarro la cámara del estante de Harry y les tomó una foto, sonriendo.

-No creo que llegue a mi cama- dijo bostezando Hermione. Con cuidado movió a Draco más cerca de Harry y a Harry mas cerca de la orilla, se acostó al lado de Draco, y segundos después se quedó dormida.

Cuando Draco despertó la mañana siguiente, se encontró hecho un sándwich entre los dos Gryffindors, y sin poder moverse. La tormenta continuaba afuera, ahora el granizo golpeaba contra la ventana además de la lluvia y el constante ruido de los truenos.

Así que el niño estaba muy a gusto con su posición. Se sentía seguro entre sus dos guardianes, la respiración de Hermione le hacía cosquillas en la cara y Harry todavía lo tenía abrazado, protegiéndolo.

La vela aún brillaba en la mesita de noche, aunque ya estaba a punto de derretirse por completo. –Por favor no te apagues- rezó Draco, viendo a la llama parpadear. Sabía que aún tendría miedo de la oscuridad, a pesar de tener a Hermione y Harry cuidándolo.

-¿Draco?- murmuró soñolienta Hermione. -¿Qué sucede?

En ese momento la vela se apagó y Draco dio un gritito de terror, antes de sentir los brazos de Hermione agarrarlo y ponerlo en su regazo mientras se sentaba.

-Tiene miedo a la oscuridad- dijo Harry con voz suave seguido por un _Lumos_. -Y la tormenta hace que todo se vea más oscuro.- En ese momento, el legendario buscador se percató de que Hermione estaba en su cama. -¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- preguntó suspicazmente.

-Los encontré a los dos aquí anoche que regresé, así que me quedé- dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. -La profesora McGonagall me dijo que cuando nos despertáramos bajáramos al Gran Comedor. Dumbledore encantó el techo, así que debe estar muy soleado y brillante allá.

-Entonces vámonos- Harry se desperezó y corrió a Hermione de su habitación para poder vestirse. Hermione llevó a Draco a su habitación, guiándolos con la luz de su varita. Minutos después los tres se reunieron en la sala común, Draco en la cintura de Hermione, agarrado fuertemente de su túnica. Las dos varitas iluminaban el camino al Gran Comedor, la luz a su máximo nivel.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, Draco dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Era tal como les había dicho Hermione. El techo lucía de un brillante color amarillo, haciéndolo más claro. Se escuchaba a los estudiantes hablar, mientras comían su desayuno de una larga mesa de buffet, que estaba colocada al frente del Comedor.

-Hola chicos- saludó Ginny, caminando hacia el trío –Que clima tan terrible ¿verdad?

-¿Y tú porqué estás tan alegre?- gruño Harry, sintiéndose de mal humor.

-¡Me encantan las tormentas!- rió la chica Weasley. -Aparte, con el clima así y la luz que se va constantemente, ¡es básicamente imposible tener clases! ¿Porqué no van a desayunar? ¡Se ven hambrientos!-

Hermione miró indecisa a la mesa de la comida, donde los estudiantes se estaban empujando y haciendo un desastre. -¿Podrías cuidar a Draco mientras Harry y yo vamos? No quiero que lo vayan a lastimar.

-Claro- accedió Ginny, tomando a Draco de los brazos de Hermione. Llevó al niño a una esquina y lo sentó, tomando asiento a su lado en el suelo. Pero en cuanto hizo esto, Draco se levantó y se sentó en el regazo de Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Tenías razón, Ginny- murmuró él -Harry es muy agradable.

-Lo es- sonrió ella.

-¿Es por eso que te gusta?

-¡No me gusta!- exclamó ella, ruborizándose un poco -Harry es un _amigo_, nada más.

-Eso fue lo que dijiste ayer- observó el niño -¿Entonces quien te gusta?

-Nadie- dijo ella acaloradamente, volteando la cara para no ver a Draco.

-¿Por qué no te gusta Harry?- persistió Draco, no queriendo cambiar el tema.

-¡Si me gusta Harry!- grito con exasperación, -¡pero no en la forma en que tú quieres que lo quiera!

-¿Qué fue lo primero que dijiste?- cuestionó el niño con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡ME GUSTA HARRY!- gritó ella, todo el Comedor se quedó en silencio. -¿Acabo de gritar eso?- susurró, su rostro rápidamente tomó el mismo color de su pelo. -Por favor dime que no acabo de decir eso.

-Sí lo hiciste...pero si no te gusta no debe de molestarte, ¿verdad?

-Que alguien me mate- murmuró ella mientras la gente se le quedaba viendo.

-¿De verdad te quieres morir?- cuestionó Draco algo alarmado.

-Sí.

-No lo dices en serio.

-Sí lo digo.

-No es cierto.

-Sí es cierto.

-Sí es cierto.

-No es cierto.

-¡Te atrapé!- rió Draco -¡Ah mira, ahí vienen Harry y Hermione!

Ginny gruñó y se cubrió la cabeza. -¿Qué acabo de hacer?

-¿Ginny?- preguntó Harry, arrodillándose al lado de la chica, que se mecía atrás y adelante, como ida. -¿Ginny?

-Le gustas- informó Draco, completamente serio.

-Como amigo- susurró Ginny, viendo el piso.

- No-o - respondió Draco -Te gusta, gusta.

Harry vio con confusión como el niño y la pelirroja empezar a discutir con "que no" y "que si"

-No deberías mentir, Ginny- la regañó Draco, apuntándole con el dedito -No es cortés.

-¡Esta bien! ¿Esto contesta tu pregunta?- gruño la chica, empujando a Draco de su regazo. La sonrisa de Draco se hizo más grande cuando Ginny tomó a Harry por la corbata y lo acercó a su rostro.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, apretó sus labios contra los de él. Draco reía satisfecho.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Nuestro pequeño Draco es una ternurita, aunque aquí ha sacado su lado pícaro, haciendo de Cupido de Harry y Ginny. Me dió mucha risa la parte donde discuten con "que no" y "que si"... Tan infantiles!

Bueno, espero que me dejen sus comentarios sobre el capítulo, dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos, etc...

¡Nos vemos en el próximo chappie!

Besos, Annie [ ]


	8. 8 Nuevas y viejas profecías

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino a JK y la WB.

**Traducción autorizada de "Parenting Class" original de IcyPanther**

¡Hola a todos nuevamente! Es un gusto volver con un capítulo más de ASP, después de todo este tiempo ausente. Pero como dicen por ahí, tarde pero seguro  Espero les guste el chappie!. Sin más, los dejo disfrutar de la lectura.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**VIII. Nuevas y viejas profecías.**_

Ginny soltó a Harry y se hizo hacia atrás, esperando la reacción del chico, sus mejillas estaban rojas por la vergüenza y también de orgullo.

Harry observó fijamente a la chica, sus ojos verdes brillaban maliciosos. Sin previo aviso, jaló a Ginny para besarla de nuevo, esta vez fue ella la sorprendida. Rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos, profundizando el beso.

Lentamente, se empezaron a escuchar aplausos todo el Comedor, con aclamaciones de todas las casas. Dos minutos después, el beso seguía y también los aplausos. Draco reía en los brazos de Hermione.

-¡Suficiente!- Snape se dirigía apresurado hacia los adolescentes que se seguían besando, con una mueca en su cara. -¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por comportamiento indebido!-

-Pero Tío Sev…- protestó Draco, agarrando la túnica negra del Jefe de Slytherin. – Yo obligué a Ginny para que lo hiciera… castígame a mí también-

Los estudiantes en el Gran Comedor, que había permanecido tranquilos durante la escena de Snape, se quedaron petrificados al escuchar las palabras de Draco. ¿Snape castigando a su ahijado? Imposible.

Entre sus apretados dientes, Snape murmuró, -Veinte puntos para Gryffindor por…nada.- Con un ademán de su túnica, el profesor salio del Gran Comedor, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del resto del castillo.

Inmediatamente Ginny le dio un gran abrazo a Draco, que lo apretujaba como si se tratase de un osito de peluche. -¡Eres la cosita más dulce del mundo!- exclamó la chica, plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Y es mío!- le siguió Hermione, arrebatándolo de los brazos de Ginny, para abrazarlo ella -¡Todo mío!-. Después de pensarlo por un segundo, puso a Draco de nuevo en los brazos de Ginny. –Harry, colócate junto a ellos para tomarles una foto, y dale un beso a Ginny- les ordenó, sacando su cámara – ¡Necesito una foto de esto!-

Harry se colocó al lado de su nueva novia, Draco estaba sentado en el regazo de Ginny con una gran sonrisa. Agachándose, Harry besó a Ginny en la mejilla, y Hermione tomó la foto junto a casi todos los demás alumnos del Gran Comedor.

-¿¡Qué le estás haciendo a mi hermana, Harry!?- demandó Ron, quien había entrado al Gran Comedor, un gran vendaje le cubría la mano.

-¿No lo sabes Ron?- sonrió maliciosa Ginny -Ya somos novios. - La boca del muchacho se abría y se cerraba como si fuera la de un pescado, hasta que Hermione se la cerró suavemente - ¿Ya sientes mejor tu mano?-

Ron asintió, todavía viendo a su hermana menor con su mejor amigo. Caminando lentamente hacia ellos, le hizo a Harry una señal para que se levantara, lo cual el otro Gryffindor hizo de inmediato. -Si alguna vez le haces algo a mi hermana, tendrás grandes problemas. ¿Está claro?-

-Como el agua- dijo Harry, completamente serio -Prometo no lastimar nunca a Ginny... tienes mi palabra-

-Bien- Ambos chicos se observaron detenidamente antes de darse la mano y sonreír satisfechos. Hermione también sonrió, pues consideraba que la fuerza del lazo hermano-hermana era algo muy tierno. Pero para Ginny no lo era, ya que se ruborizó y le saco la lengua a Ron.

-¿Ya podemos desayunar?- se quejó Draco, el grupo estalló en risas, y el resto de los alumnos prestaba atención a sus propias conversaciones.

-Claro- dijo Hermione. Le pasó un plato a Draco, que seguía cómodamente instalado en el regazo de Ginny, y se sentó al lado de su amiga. – Y bien, ¿qué se siente ser una pareja oficial?- inquirió, dándole un empujoncito a Ginny.

-No hay mucha diferencia- admitió Ginny -Supongo que ahora nos podremos besar y cosas así, pero como siempre me ha gustado Harry, supongo que ya me acostumbre a él.-

-Tiene sentido.- coincidió Hermione -¿De verdad crees que vayamos a tener clases hoy?-

-Probablemente...pero entonces nue…-

-¡Alumnos, su atención!- dijo Dumbledore frente al Comedor. –Ah, gracias- dijo cuando todos se callaron -Tenemos actualmente a varias brujas colocando encantamientos por todo el castillo, así que las clases continuarán normalmente por el resto del día.- su anuncio fue recibido con ruidos de desaprobación y maldiciones murmuradas. -Por favor terminen su desayuno y vayan a su primera clase. Gracias.-

-¿Y adivina cuál es la primera clase?- rió burlón Harry -Adivinación.-

Hermione se abrazó fuertemente a uno de los pilares de mármol del Comedor y retó a Harry con la mirada -No me llevarás- declaró solemnemente, sus ojos brillando con determinación.

-Solo mírame- rió Harry, rodeando con ambas manos la cintura de Hermione y jalándola hacia él. Ella sólo se agarró con más fuerza del pilar, pateando a Harry en el estómago.

Harry la soltó inmediatamente, para agarrarse el estómago -¡Es el mismo lugar en donde Pansy me pateó!- murmuró, doblándose de dolor.

-¡Ay Harry! ¿Estás bien?- soltándose del pilar, Hermione se arrodilló al lado de Harry, sólo para ser echada al hombro del chico, que reía maliciosamente. -¡Bájame!- gritó Hermione mientras Harry se ponía en pie y envolvía con un brazo las piernas de Hermione, para evitar ser pateado de nuevo -¡Ahora mismo Harry Potter!-

Harry ignoró a su amiga y salió del Gran Comedor, las antorchas iluminaban el pasillo. Draco se bajó del regazo de Ginny y corrió para alcanzar a sus guardianes, manteniéndose sabiamente alejado de los puños de Hermione, que estaba tirando golpes a diestra y siniestra.

-¿Por qué está gritando Hermione?- preguntó Draco a Harry.

-¡Porque!- chilló Hermione. -¡Hermione no quiere ir a la clase de Adivinación! ¡La detesta!- Varios estudiantes que pasaban por el corredor se detuvieron para observar la escena. - ¡Adivinación puede irse al demonio! ¡Al demonioooo!-

-Silencius- murmuró Harry, interrumpiendo a Hermione a media diatriba. Esto causó que la Gryffindor se enojara más, y empezara a golpear con sus puños firmemente cerrados la espalda de Harry, todavía gritando.

-Creo que está enojada contigo- observó Draco. -¿No sería mejor que le quitaras ese encantamiento?-

-¿Y perder mi oído? No, gracias.-

Por los siguientes cinco minutos, Harry permaneció en silencio, poniendo toda su energía en subir las escaleras que daban a la Torre Norte. -Sólo...trescientos escalones...más- jadeó Harry, deteniéndose un momento.

-¿Porqué mejor no haces levitar a Hermione?- preguntó Draco -¿No sería eso más fácil?-

Harry miró sobre su hombro y la cabeza de Hermione a Draco, luego vio a Hermione de nuevo, para luego suspirar -¿Por qué no pensé antes en eso?- murmurando el hechizo, la castaña flotó de su hombro al vacío, gesticulando airadamente. Modificando el hechizo para que Hermione pudiera seguirlo, Harry continuó su caminata, sintiéndose ligero.

Llegaron a la Torre unos segundos después, la trampilla ya estaba abierta, con la escalerilla bajada. ¿Tenemos que subir hasta allá?- preguntó Draco, mirando asustado el oscuro agujero.

-Todo va a estar bien- aseguró Harry, cargando a Draco para subir la escalerilla, con Hermione elevándose detrás de él.

El salón estaba igual que siempre… el incienso que se quemaba hacía parecer la habitación pegajosa, había taburetes rojos y sillas colocados alrededor de las minúsculas mesas circular, y cortinas de terciopelo en las ventanas.

-¡Ajá!- Draco dio un suave chillido y escondió su rostro en la camiseta de Harry cuando la profesora emergió de las sombras al lado de la chimenea. La profesora vestía una brillante túnica púrpura, un chal color verde; con su característico surtido de pulseras, y collares adornado su huesudo cuello.

-Hola, Profesora- la saludó Harry, quitándole el hechizo silenciador a Hermione, que flotaba en silencio, misteriosamente, pero lanzando afiladas miradas a Trelawney. -Es...ehm…un gusto volver a verla...-

-Sentimos lo mismo, querido- dijo la profesora, pasando una mano por la mejilla de Harry –Es un día muy frío, ¿una coincidencia debido al alineamiento de Marte, tal vez?- Trelawney tomó un libro y empezó a hojearlo mientras Harry ponía a Draco en el regazo de Hermione. -¡Querido muchacho!- murmuró -¡Muy pronto te enfermarás gravemente, y morirás!-

Hermione resopló con incredulidad, mientras los ojos de Draco se abrían con horror. -¡Te vas a morir Harry! ¡No puedes morirte!- El pequeño empezó a llorar y se aferró a Hermione, mientras ella asesinaba (aún más) con la mirada a Trelawney.

-¡Mire lo que ha hecho! ¡No diga ese tipo de cosas cuando esté Draco cerca!-

-¡Pero es cierto! Mi Ojo Interior me lo dice. ¡Debo decir la verdad cuando la veo!-

Para ese entonces, otros estudiantes habían llegado al salón, para encontrarse a Draco llorando y a Trelawney anunciando la muerte de Harry por segunda ocasión. -Por favor, profesora- rogó Lavender, entrando con Terry subido en su cintura, -No deje que los niños escuchen eso...están muy pequeños para saber los horrores que algún día enfrentarán.-

Trelawney parpadeó, como si se percatara por primera vez de todos los niños que había en su clase, los cuales la veían con ojos desorbitados, excepto Draco, que todavía lloraba escondido en la túnica de Hermione. -Ya veo su punto, señorita Brown. Por favor, todos tomen asiento para empezar a explorar las profundidades de los designios de los rayos.-

Toda la clase tomó asiento en los aguados sillones, y esperaron a que la profesora continuara, Hermione suspiró impaciente y empezó a golpear la mesa con sus uñas. Bueno, el hecho de que la hubieran obligado a asistir a esa clase no significaba que debía ser agradable.

-Quiero darles la bienvenida a todos a otro maravilloso año de Adivinación- comenzó Trelawney, observándolos a través de sus enormes lentes. -Estoy casi segura de que todos aquí.- hizo una pausa para ver a Hermione -aprenderán y posiblemente disfrutarán las maravillas del misterioso mundo del Ojo Interior.- Lavender y Parvati tenían toda su atención en la maestra, dejando a Ron con el pequeño Terry, que gruñía y mostraba sus dientitos a su guardián.

-Hoy es un día perfecto para hacer lectura de rayos- continuó Trelawney, moviéndose a través del salón para abrir las cortinas -Saquen su copia de "Disipar las nieblas del futuro" y pasen a la sección de "Patrones de los Rayos"-

El ruido de las hojas al pasar fue lo único que se escuchó por varios segundos, hasta que un gran trueno resonó por todo el salón. Draco gritó y escondió su carita de nuevo en la túnica de Hermione.

-¿Le tienes miedo a los truenos, pequeño?- Trelawney caminó lentamente hacia el lloroso Draco, posando su mano en el hombro del niño. Él sólo lloriqueó y se hundió aún más en la túnica de Hermione. -Dicen que aquellos que le tienen miedo a los truenos, crecerán para ser alguien grande.- susurró ella, misteriosa, en la oreja de Draco -Tendrán poder, riqueza, todos sus deseos se cumplirán...pero eso vendrán con un precio. La grandeza viene del poderoso...pero el poder siempre tiene que ser pagado...piensa en eso...solo tú puedes cambiar tu destino.-

-Como estaba diciendo- dijo Trelawney, su voz volviendo a la normalidad -Estudien los patrones de los rayos, y compárenlos con los de sus libros. Escriban un resumen por cada formación que vean...Los recogeré al final de la clase, así que asegúrense de hacerlo bien. Necesitan por lo menos tres.-

Dicho esto, la maestra se dirigió a su escritorio, donde se sentó y contempló su bola de cristal, levantando la vista de vez en cuando para ver a Harry, suspirar, y volver a su inspección de la bola.

-¿Qué quiso decir esa mujer?- preguntó Draco, relajándose un poco al ver que la maestra ya no estaba a su lado.

-Sólo estaba diciendo tonterías- amonestó Hermione -No creas una palabra de lo que dijo...es un fraude... es lo esa mujer es-

Draco permaneció extrañamente quieto por el resto de la clase, dejando escapar ocasionalmente pequeños gemidos cada vez que se escuchaba un trueno, pero en general contento, sentado en el regazo de Hermione viendo como ésta dibujaba enojada los patrones de los rayos en un pedazo de pergamino.

-Esto no está bien- gruñó Harry -Si ese viejo murciélago ve esto, tendrá nuevas formas de predecir mi muerte.-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione, quitándolo el pedazo de pergamino de las manos.

-Esta- dijo el chico, señalando una de las figuras -significa que una destrucción se avecina. La segunda habla de una epidemia, y la tercera habla del infierno... ¿porqué siempre me salen malos augurios?-

-Porque eres tú- rió Hermione, ignorando las miradas acaloradas de Lavender y Parvati por haberlas desconcentrado. -Las mías no estuvieron tan mal- dijo en voz baja -Tengo en mis predicciones riquezas, peligro de caer por las escaleras, y que me enamoraré de alguien inesperado.-

-¿Caer por las escaleras?- repitió Harry –Supongo que tendrás que checarlas dos veces antes de caminar por ellas- le dijo con una mueca -¿Y quién es el afortunado?-

-¿Tú también estás enamorada?- se metió Draco, viendo con curiosidad el pergamino de Hermione. Los dos Gryffindor intercambiaron miradas en la mesa, Harry sonriendo y Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No creerás…-

-Oh si Hermione, lo creo- Harry vio al pequeño Slytherin, que se encontraba haciendo dibujitos en un pedazo limpio de pergamino con la pluma de Hermione. -¡Definitivamente sería algo inesperado!-

-¡De ninguna manera! Eso es estúpido, Harry. Además, no tiene ningún sentido-

-Lo que la profesora dijo sobre esos rayos no es tan descabellado después de todo- susurró Harry, para que Draco no lo escuchara.

-Explícate, Harry- siseó Hermione

-Poder, deseos cumplidos...pero todo viene con un precio. ¿Puedes pensar en una forma en que alguien se pueda hacer poderoso?-

-¿Estudiando?...-

Harry suspiró -¡Piénsalo mejor Hermione! Artes Oscuras, esa clase de poder-

-Un Mortífago...- susurró ella, observando a Draco, que seguía ocupado dibujando.

-Ellos tienen todo el poder que quieren- murmuró Harry –Y eso viene con un precio...ser un eterno sirviente de Voldemort hasta la muerte. Digo, tan solo mira a Snape. ¡Sigue atrapado con ellos!-

-Es sólo una coincidencia, Harry. No es verdad. La única cosa verdadera que dijo fue en tercero, cuando estaba hablando de... de...- cortó Hermione, viendo como la desolación en los ojos de Harry. -Lo siento, no quería mencionarlo- dijo ella suavemente -Sé que todavía te duele- Harry asintió con la cabeza, parpadeando para retener las lágrimas que se empezaban a juntar en sus ojos.

-¡Miren!- dijo Draco alegremente. -¡Somos nosotros!- Tres personas habían sido dibujadas en el pergamino, una pequeña figura estaba en el medio, a su lado, dos figuras grandes. -Ésta eres tú, Hermione- dijo apuntando a la figura que vestía una falda, pelo café rizado y unas pestañas exageradamente largas. -¡Y éste eres tú, Harry!- La famosa cicatriz estaba dibujada en la frente del muchacho, vestido con pantalón. -¡Y éste soy yo!- la pequeña figura del medio tomaba de la mano a cada Gryffindor, una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara de cada persona.

-Es maravilloso, Draco- lo felicitó Hermione, dándole un abrazo. –Tenemos que colgarlo en nuestra habitación, ¿no crees?-

-Ajá. ¡Quiero recordar haber estado contigo para siempre! ¿Puedo… puedo llevármelo a casa cuando me tenga que ir?-

-Claro...- Hermione abrazó con fuerza a Draco -Pero nunca te enviaré de regreso- murmuró en su cabello, demasiado bajito para que el niño lo notara.-

Una campana sonó en la esquina del salón -Se acabó la clase- anunció Trelawney -Por favor pongan sus trabajos en la mesa, y continúen con su diario de eventos- Hermione tomó a Draco en sus brazos, y bajaron las escaleras, mientras Harry ponía ambos pergaminos en la mesa y la seguía.

Mientras se dirigían a su siguiente clase (Transformaciones) las antorchas que iluminaban los pasillos se apagaron, y los estudiantes empezaron a gritar, incluido Draco. Harry sacó rápidamente su varita y conjuró un "Lumos", un pequeño haz de luz iluminó el corredor, los demás estudiantes siguieron su ejemplo.

-Ya ya- lo confortó Hermione, frotando suavemente la espalada de Draco, -Todo está bien... ¿Ves?, ya no está oscuro-

-Pensé que Dumbledore había dicho que las brujas del clima habían arreglado todo para que pudiéramos tener clases- gruñó Harry -Mejor deberíamos irnos a Transformaciones… Seguramente McGonagall tiene algo que decirnos-

Cuando el trío llegó al salón de clases, McGonagall estaba encendiendo unas velas en su escritorio. -Tomen asiento, por favor- instruyó –Tengo que darles un anuncio del profesor Dumbledore cuando todos lleguen-

En los siguientes minutos, llegaron los demás estudiantes con el habitual bullicio, mientras de vez en cuando lanzaban miradas preocupadas a la oscuridad, como si esperaran que de pronto les saltara un monstruo encima.

-Parece ser- comenzó McGonagall -que no tendremos más clases el día de hoy. Nos han informado que la tormenta es muy fuerte para que las brujas del clima puedan controlarla...por favor, vuelvan a sus habitaciones actuales. Los elfos domésticos les llevarán sus almuerzos y cenas. Les pido que no salgan de sus habitaciones, si lo hacen, puntos serán restados de sus casas, y habrá castigos para los infractores. ¿Está todo claro?-

-Si, profesora McGonagall- coreó la clase.

-Bien. De tarea quiero que lean el primer capitulo de su libro de texto "De Panqué a Mangosta" y contesten las preguntas que ahí vienen. Ya se pueden retirar-

-¡Que bien!- exclamó Harry -¡Libres por el resto del día!-

-Vámonos- rió Hermione, jalando al emocionado Harry para que la siguiera. Arribaron a sus habitaciones unos minutos después, el fuego chisporroteaba alegremente en la chimenea.

-¿Se va ir la luz otra vez?- lloriqueó Draco, aferrándose a Hermione mientras ella se sentaba en el sillón.

-Si se va, Harry y yo tendremos nuestras varitas listas- aseguró ella -Voy a empezar con mi tarea...y la de Harry- suspiro Hermione, el muchacho le dio alegremente sus libros a Hermione. -¿Por qué no vas y juegas con Harry un rato, Draco?-

El pequeño asintió y se subió en el regazo de Harry. -¿Qué es lo que estás viendo?- preguntó Draco, señalando el libro que Harry estaba hojeando -¿Quiénes son todas esas personas?-

-Es mi álbum de fotos- contestó Harry con una triste sonrisa. -Estas dos personas de aquí son mi padres...y ese soy yo.-

-Me gusta el pelo de tu mama...ojala yo tuviera el pelo rojo- Hermione se rió tras su libro de texto. -¿La puedo conocer?-

-Ella está muerta-

-Lo siento- se disculpó Draco.

-En realidad no llegué a conocerla tan bien, así que no hay de que disculparse.-

Draco pasó a la siguiente página. – ¿Quién es él?- Su dedo apuntó a un hombre que tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Lily, y el otro sobre los de James, su pelo negro estaba agarrado en una cola, y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es mi padrino- dijo Harry seriamente, cambiando de página rápidamente.

-¿El también se murió?- Harry vio a Draco con sorpresa, pensando como lo había adivinado -Está en tus ojos- explicó Draco -Están tristes...no tan brillantes como estaban antes...¿lo extrañas?-

-Mucho- respondió Harry, dejando caer sus hombros.

-¿Cómo se murió?-

-El año pasado...Voldemort me engañó e hizo que fuera al ministerio...mi padrino vino a ayudarme, y él… se cayó por un velo y desapareció.-

-¿Un velo? ¿Porqué simplemente no salió por el otro lado?-

-El velo hizo que fuera a algún lugar... y nunca va regresar.- Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla de Harry, cayendo en la foto de su padrino. Muchas más le siguieron, Harry se quedó ahí sentado, abrazando a Draco y sosteniendo el álbum de fotos, sus lágrimas cayeron en las páginas abiertas del álbum. -Y todo fue mi culpa- susurró – todo fue mi culpa -

Hermione inmediatamente se levantó del sillón, y rodeó con un brazo los hombros de Harry -Nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa Harry...tú no pediste tener esa cicatriz, o la fama...nada es tu culpa-

-Pero si hubiera aprendido Oclumancia, nada de eso hubiera pasado. ¡Y ni siquiera necesitábamos la maldita profecía! ¡Dumbledore ya la sabía!-

-¿Él que?- dijo Hermione, tapándose la boca con la mano, sorprendida -¿Qué quieres decir, Harry?-

-Que sólo era una maldita copia...Dumbledore tenia la original en su Pensadero. Trelawney se la dijo cuando era joven. Básicamente dice que únicamente uno de nosotros podía vivir, y el otro tenía que morir. ¡El la sabia y ni siquiera se molestó en decírmela!-

-Probablemente tenía sus razones...-

-De todos modos no es una excusa. Me afectaba personalmente...tenía el derecho a saber-

-¿De qué están hablando?- preguntó Draco, claramente confundido.

-De nada- dijo Hermione firmemente, quitándole a Harry el álbum de fotos y colocándolo en la mesita -Ya no hay que pensar en eso por el momento...-

-Tienes razón- dijo Harry, sorbiéndose la nariz y quitándose los lentes para limpiarse las lágrimas -Hay que leer un cuento juntos-

Y eso fue lo que hicieron los tres por el resto del día, leer historias, comieron la deliciosa comida que los elfos habían traído (después de todo, ¿quién puede resistirse al pulpo a la plancha?), enseñaron a Draco como jugar ajedrez y simplemente descansaron en los sillones, contentos de poder estar así.

-Estoy cansado- bostezó Draco -¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí?- El pequeño ya estaba usando una pierna de Harry como almohada, acurrucándose como si fuera un gato -Mi cuarto es tan oscuro...-

Como respuesta, Hermione conjuró una manta y la puso sobre el pequeño, cobijándolo -Buenas noches, Draco- murmuró, dándole un suave beso en la frente. Harry hizo lo mismo, segundos después, Draco ya estaba dormido.

Hermione suspiró y paso sus dedos por el sedoso pelo del rubio, la adoración claramente se reflejaba en sus ojos. Cuando volteó a ver a Harry, vio una mirada acusadora de su parte. -Te dije- sonrió -La predicción de tus rayos es correcta-

-No lo es- protestó Hermione. -Solo pienso que es tan dulce...cuando crezca de nuevo, seguramente volverá a ser el cretino que conocíamos-

-¿De verdad crees eso?-

-Si-

-No es cierto...¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Dumbledore? Dijo que recordaran todo lo que vivieron mientras estuvieron así. ¿No crees que a lo mejor cambie, aunque sea un poquito?-

-Probablemente... ¡pero eso no significa que me voy a enamorar de él!- exclamó, haciendo aspavientos -Puede que lleguemos a ser amigos... ¿pero enamorarnos? ¡Es una locura!-

-No sé, Hermione...hay algo especial en él... ¡solo mira lo que hizo con Ginny! Si es así ahorita, ¿no significa que probablemente le quede un poco de corazón? Él de verdad te adora...yo que tú no desecharía la idea de se vayan a enamorar.-

-¿Y tú estarías de acuerdo con eso?- rió Hermione – Siempre has querido matarlo, ¿ahora quieres que me guste?-

-Bueno… ya no es Malfoy-

-¿Ahora quién es?-

-Draco.-

-Basta de charla, vámonos a la cama. Mañana tenemos muchas clases-

Hermione se acurrucó en el sillón, mientras Harry se recargaba más en el respaldo del sillón cuidadosamente, para no despertar al pequeño Slytherin. Segundos después, los tres se quedaron dormidos.

La mañana siguiente, los rayos de sol entraban por la gran ventana, dándole de lleno a Harry en su cara. Con un gruñido, éste se levantó y se puso sus lentes. Draco también se levantó y corrió a la ventana -¡Hoy no está lloviendo!- exclamó felizmente. Corriendo de regreso al sillón, empezó a saltar sobre el estómago de Hermione -¡Despiértate Hermione! ¡Despiértate!-

-Estoy...despierta- murmuró ella -sólo...bájate- Draco obedientemente se bajó al piso -¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?-

_¡RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRR_!- los tres voltearon a ver la ventana, para ver a Hagrid sosteniendo una gruesa cadenas, jalando algo que no se alcanzaba a ver. Hermione palideció.

-¡Vamos a ser devorados!-

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero sus críticas / comentarios / lluvia de tomates…

Kisses,

Annie


End file.
